


Show Me How To Live

by wildcat_88



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bad Decisions, Biting, Consensual, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Lust, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey, Oral Sex, Rey Knows How To Put Kylo In His Place Though, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Underage Kissing, brief period of time where Rey is with somebody else. They break up quick lol, rey is tough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcat_88/pseuds/wildcat_88
Summary: Rey has always wondered what the man on the hill is like. She has never believed all the rumors that surround him that he's some kind of monster. As time passes she believes herself to just be your average Beta until one day changes everything and she's face to face with a man that smells of lemon and tobacco...





	1. Furious Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Oops? Lol  
> Anyways I've wanted to write Alpha Kylo Ren for a while now and last night as I was being a nocturnal animal this story came to be <0.0>  
> Enjoy!  
> Much love to all my readers, you all help me to keep writing each and every day <3

Rey heard a lot of stories about the man that lived in the beaten-down home on the hill. They were extravagant tales of a man that liked to prey on the weak and the tales even went so far as to say he liked to prey on little girls the most. Her sister always warned her to stay away from the house, unlike all the other kids that would stray over to the man's home choosing to throw rocks at his windows to see if they could stir the beast inside out of his confinement.

Even with broken windows and walls marred by graffiti, the man never roamed outside, never yelled at the children, and that made Rey wonder if the stories about him hold any truth at all.

Rey's Papa was a biologist who specialized in the studies of Alphas and Omegas. The work kept him busy and away from home often which left her in the hands of her sister. Her sister was a lot older than her, eight years older to be exact. Whereas Rey was only twelve. Talia was a Beta and she fell in love with another Beta. They planned to wed, but due to having to be a caretaker to Rey they put the plans off for the time being. Supposedly their papa would be returning in a year and would thus leave Talia to do as she pleased.

Rey's father was also a Beta, she heard that her mom had been an Alpha but was rather docile for being such. Her mom ended up getting ill when Rey was just a baby and unfortunately passed away. Rey wondered what her mother was like, but the subject was touch and go with her father and if she mentioned it to Talia, she would just brush the subject aside entirely.

Rey hoped that she turned out to be an Alpha like her mother, but would understand if she wound up being a Beta.

"Rey stop fussing," Talia exclaims frustratedly trying to situate the bow in her sister's hair so it won't be crooked.

"I already told you bows are for little girls," Rey grumbles in response crossing her arms over her chest.

Talia tightens the bow causing Rey to yelp and swat at her hand.

"You are a little girl, Rey or have you forgotten that?" Talia's voice holds a bit of malice in it and doesn't understand why she's directing her anger at their father upon her.

"I'm twelve, perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Talia stares at Rey dumbfounded for a moment before she clutches her stomach letting out an obnoxious laugh that echoes throughout the small house. Rey glowers at her older sister and decides to leave her there to her laughing fit, heading out the door without a goodbye.

 _Why does she have to be such a bully? It's not like I'm the one who told dad to study abroad off in Alaska!_ Rey declares in her mind.

Smoothing out her red dress she continues her trek to school and meets up with her two best friends Finn and Rose. They are gossiping about that man again and she does her best to hide her annoyance at hearing another rumor being spread about him.

"I heard that Cody actually saw him, but freaked out so he high-tailed it out of there," Rose informs the two of them, holding tight to the straps on her Barbie backpack.

Rey had grown out of playing with dolls and settled with a backpack that had a bunch of roses all over it. She had always been quite envious of Finn's army one, but her sister had told her only boys wore backpacks such as that. Rey desperately wanted a new one and hoped to convince her dad into buying her one that suited her style better.

She was tired of wearing dresses too, but as long as her sister was in charge she had no say in the matter.

They all walked into their homeroom class that was run by Mr. Dameron. He was a nice man with a friendly smile. He was also quite handsome with his brown curly hair and big brown eyes that ended up with a lot of the young girls having a crush on him as well as some of the staff on campus. As for Rey, he wasn't someone she found to be all that attractive and why should she? She was only twelve and the last thing on her mind was boys. She'd rather be figuring out how to make the robot she was working on actually walk, but the logistics of it all had been off so she had to go back to the drawing board.

Once the class settled down, Mr. Dameron began to teach her least favorite subject, history, so she zoned out until they were able to go to lunch. To her dismay, Rose talked about that man for the hundredth time today and Rey had half a mind to tell her to shut up but held her tongue because she'd rather not lose Rose as a friend.

Instead of listening, she went over all her calculations in her head and what she could be doing wrong with her robot. Lunch went by pretty quick and the remaining subjects flew over her head. After school, she said her goodbyes to Finn and Rose to mosey back over to her house, but not paying much attention to where she was going. In plain terms, it was liking running into a brick wall, and she fell hard to the ground groaning in pain.

Rough hands grasped at her arms, she remembers them being calloused and large as they easily wrapped around her slender biceps picking her up and onto her feet with ease. When she looked up the towering form before her was enough to make her blood turn to ice. A thick black hood hid his face from view, but she was able to see that this man was more than just human, he was something else entirely. His shoulders were massive and standing before him she had to crane her neck so much that she was sure to put a kink in it.

"Sorry," he muttered and the sound was low, husky, and that simple word made her shiver. Before she was able to process what had just happened he was gone as if disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

That night, his smell lingered. He smelled strongly of lemons and tobacco, but somehow the combination wasn't one that disgusted her. She strangely enjoyed the smell and mused over who the man could be. His hood had been able to cover his features entirely, but he also had turned his head away from her so she couldn't make out what he looked like at all. She could only note that his skin was rather pale and that his build was burly-not like a football player or a body builder-it was almost hard to describe what his body matched when it came to athletes.

When she closed her eyes, his gruff voice and smell were all she dreamed about.

 

* * *

 

Rey

Age 16

"Rey, you're going to be late for dance if you don't hurry up!" Her papa yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm almost ready!" She shouts back and laces up her ballerina shoes as quickly as she can before she stands pressing up onto the tips of her toes to make sure they fit properly.

Perfect! She knew that these would be worth spending her birthday money on. She grabs her gym bag and scurries to where her papa is whipping up a protein shake for her. Her papa is a man of average height with gray hair and golden skin that matches her own. Freckles adorn his cheeks and when he looks her way a warm smile is planted on his face. Big blue eyes beam at her.

"Darling, you look radiant!" He crowed and Rey twirls around in her new ballet uniform, the red leotard hugs her body like a second skin and the sheer black tutu she has paired with it reaches down to just before her knees.

He places the shake in her hand and presses a loving kiss to her temple.

"Thanks, papa," she replies, catching a glimpse of the time she realizes she is much later than she had previously thought, "I better go! I love you!"

She hurries out the front door to her Toyota Tacoma, throwing her bag in the passenger seat, and sets off towards the studio. Still abiding by the laws of the road she arrives twenty minutes late getting a scolding look from her teacher and sneers from the other dancers. She apologizes and steps in line with everybody else, picking up on the dance fairly quickly.

The other girls in the classroom are a mix of Beta's and Omega's. Alphas are not allowed to join in fear that they will rile up the Omega's and chaos will erupt. Rey's papa had discovered that as time goes on Alpha's are becoming rarer with every passing year and the reason behind it is something that remains a mystery. However with that knowledge, it makes it easier on Omega's when they are dancing, but when their heat arrives she hears that it can be quite excruciating without the help of an Alpha.

Rey figured she was a Beta, many of the girls in her class that were Omega's had already gone through their first heat at an early age, some even as young as thirteen. It made her shiver just thinking about what they had to go through.

The smell of lemon and tobacco suddenly annihilated her senses as she was doing a Pirouette causing her to gasp and she wound up falling back catching herself with her hands. Thankfully she wasn't injured, the instructor rushed over to her inspecting to make sure there was no damage to one of her most prized dancers.

 Rey stood frantically ignoring the instructors' concern and ran outside looking side to side to see if the man from so long ago was somewhere in sight, but upon looking-there was no one. The sun was just beginning to set and she grew confused as to why his scent had washed over her so abruptly.

She had never forgotten him. Her dreams would not allow her to, but she hadn't seen him since. Her friends Finn and Rose told her that it was probably for the best, they believed him to be the man that lived in the house that no one dared to go to anymore. Rey had never had the guts to go inspect for herself and when the rumors finally died out about him she was relieved. The poor guy was obviously a shut-in and that explained why he was never seen in the light of day. It gave people no right to spread such harsh rumors about someone they didn't even know.

Sighing she moved back into the room, all eyes were on her as she muttered an excuse, grabbed her bag, and moseyed over to her truck. Stepping inside, it was a force that drove her to the house a block away from the middle school she used to attend.

The house was clearly in desperate need of repairs. The roof was messily patched most likely something he did when no one was around. He had chosen the house wisely because he had no neighbors, his small house the only one that stood here. His door was made out of wood that was chipped and cracked, the graffiti was covered, but there was still the ability to see the faint markings underneath. His windows were repaired, but all together the place was a dump. The grass had long ago died and it was almost as if no one lived here at all.

She stepped outside, the sun still creating some light, but it was dimming and she knew that being here at night was not the wisest decision she's made. Still, she stepped closer and closer till her feet stood mere inches away from the door. She didn't have the courage to knock but stood there staring at the door with all its imperfections. A smile tugged at the corner of lips when she pondered who the man inside really was and what he was like.

A weird sensation began to pool between her legs and she grew confused. Pulling her tutu up she noticed a small stream of blood was trailing down her leg. What the hell? Realization crashed over her, she had finally gotten her period, but why now she groaned. Turning to hurry back to her car and take care of the mess she was stopped in her tracks when she heard the wooden door being torn open.

A terror like no other rendered her motionless, the blood between her legs trickling dangerously close to her new ballet shoes that were beyond expensive, but still, she made no attempt to move.

"What the fuck are you doing on my property girl?" The husky timbre of this man echoed loud in her ears. She could feel the vein in her neck throbbing, her entire body quaked like a cat caught in a thunderstorm, and when she tried to talk nothing came out. She snapped her mouth shut and slowly peered over her shoulder to see the man that so many people had spread rumors about for years upon years.

He was of a staggering height and that was enough for her to snap her attention back to her truck. It was so close, but at this moment much too far away to make a break for it. The man's long legs would eat up her strides in a heartbeat and what would she do then? Fight? There was no way she could win.

"I asked you a fucking question," he growls and she flinches at his harsh tone.

"I was passing by," she stammers, the lie rolling much too easily off the tip of her tongue.

"Passing by? I can't say I've heard that excuse come out of one of you fucking kids. Did you come to make fun of the beast huh? Want to see what I look like so you can run home to your friends and crack jokes right? I thought all the other fuckheads that wound up on my property and got caught would at least warn the rest of you, but I guess not. Too bad for you."

She gulps at the vehement words, trying to force her legs to just move. Run. Do anything, but allow her to keep hearing this man's cruel comments being directed at her.

"I'm sorry, please I made a mistake." She's sure that along with the blood on her legs, piss is going to be added to the mixture very soon.

"Yeah, you definitely made a mistake little girl," he chuckles darkly. The sound of his heavy footsteps drawing closer makes her spine go taut and tears fall on their own accord.

"Please," she whispers once more, but it's so low that she knows he's unable to hear.

He gets close enough and the smell of lemons and tobacco invades her senses once more. It's him…the man from all that time ago. Finn and Rose had been right.

"What the fuck?" He snaps, she whimpers, "You're bleeding, are you cut?"

Her face heats in humiliation; shaking her head from side to side she remains mute in his presence.

"Then why the hell are you bleeding?"

"Please, just let me go," she begs. All she wants to do is see her papa and forget this day ever occurred.

"Ah fuck, you got ya period huh?"

Could this get any worse! She screams but nods her head in a jerky formation.

"I should have known. I was able to smell you, but I didn't think it was blood that I was catching wind of."

"Can I please go home?" She asks now that his voice has calmed.

"Turn around girl; I want to see your face."

She chooses to obey him in hopes that she can be on her way sooner than later. Turning slowly to face him she keeps her eyes cast down at her feet, afraid to see the man in front of her. His combat boots step into her line of vision startling her, but she doesn't stop staring at the ground until his hand grips her jaw between his thumb and four fingers forcing her head to tilt back. She meets pools of black that catch her off guard with the way they are memorizing her face. Ebony locks cast an almost eerie halo around his face and she immediately thinks of him as some fallen angel.

His jaw clenches as he gazes upon her, she notes that his nose is large, but doesn't distract from the rest of his face one bit. Deep set eyes, arched brows that make him look daunting, full lips that are pressed in a firm line, and the scar that bisects his face somehow is the least distracting thing about this man.

 He's not wearing a shirt giving her a perfect view of his wide-set shoulders, sculpted chest, broad torso that is lined with definition, and the dark happy trail that escapes into the waistband of his jeans. His bulging biceps scare her more than she cares to admit because she knows they have raw strength behind them and carry the ability to do as he pleases with her. She wonders where the scars that mark his left shoulder and right bicep come from, but decides that asking this man an array of questions could be how she ends up six feet under.

Her eyes fixate on his again and she already can see he has noticed her perusal of his body.

"What's your name?" He demands more than asks. She bites back a retort that could get her slapped and chooses life over death.

"Rey."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

He tilts his head slightly, "Don't you think you're a little young to be…passing by?"

"I promise you won't ever see my face again. Please, I need to go home." She has grown extremely uncomfortable for many reasons, but mainly because the blood is drying to her thigh.

Suddenly he lets go of her likes he's been burned, stepping back, his large chest rising and falling hard. She's confused by his sudden outburst until suddenly she gets a cramp that is so painful it brings her to her knees. All the air escapes her lungs as something close to an inferno claws at her insides. It calms down a moment later. Okay, that was weird.

"You need to go," the man snarls and he looks like he's bristling with anger as he stumbles into his house slamming the door behind him.

Pushing up to her feet she manages to get into her car without fail and drives home. Upon entering, her father is sitting at the dining table reading a newspaper. He puts it down and takes in Rey's expression immediately rushing over to her placing both palms on her shoulders.

"Rey, what happened? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I don't feel good dad…I think I got my period," she confesses even though it's embarrassing.

"Period?" He looks worried and steers her into the bathroom.

"Then I had these massive cramps that made me feel like I was being eaten alive from the inside out. Now I just feel strange. I don't understand dad."

He covers his mouth, his next comment slightly muffled, "I need to call the doctor."

He leaves without another word and Rey decides to rinse off but notes that no more blood has appeared. That's weird she thinks, but ignores the fact and dries off quickly. After putting on her favorite nightgown she moves back to the kitchen where her father is staring stoically at the table as if searing it to memory.

"Dad? Is everything okay?"

He casts his gaze up to her.

"Honey, take a seat. We need to talk."

Her heart stutters inside her chest and she slowly lowers herself into the chair across from him.

"Sweetie, this is going to be hard to understand, but it's better to just get on with it. You're an Omega and you're going into heat."

The words crashed over her and before she could think twice she was running to the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet.

An Omega?? Is that why that man had pulled away so quickly? That could only mean one thing…he was an Alpha…The thought had her vomiting once again.

"Rey, sweetie, I promise we'll figure this all out," her dad's voice trembles on the other side of the door.

She wasn't an idiot. She knew what she was going to have to do to get through her heat and the thought was almost unbearable to think about. Masturbating had never been something she cared to do, her attempts at touching herself had been useless, and only made her more frustrated so she had given up. Now, that was all she could do to stop the heat from making her go insane with need. Of course, she could find herself a willing Alpha through one of those hilarious dating apps, but the thought of that was enough to make her cringe.

This was a nightmare.

 

* * *

 

The smell of her blood lingers and as desperate as he is to rid himself of it, it doesn't go away. No matter how much he smokes or drinks, it remains festering under his skin. He had been expecting to see a wounded animal of some sort, but upon opening the door it had been merely a girl.

 He was used to children throwing rocks at his windows and spraying his walls with innuendos that made him scoff at their immaturity, but after some time he had grown tired of their relentless games. He can still remember the sheer terror in that young boy's eyes as they trailed up to meet his own. To say the least the boy never returned nor did anyone else from that day on.

He had many years of peace until the young girl showed up and he wasn't prepared to play nice until he noticed the blood on her calf. He had been actually worried that she had injured herself and that thought alone pissed him off. She was young, innocent, and he was neither. He understood that he was a man of frightening proportions. As for her, she was so small he was sure he could wrap his hand around the entirety of her bicep. A slender little thing he had thought when he first saw her.

Still, even with that fact she had no right to be trespassing and he was certain to scare her, but that blood made him ask her questions until he got to the end of it that she was on her period. Poor thing to get it in the worst place possible. When he got a good look at her face he could see just how young she was. Flawless golden skin marked with freckles, hazel orbs that gave away her fear, and pretty pink lips that probably had never been kissed. She was beautiful and then it was like someone hit him upside the head with a bat her smell became unbearable. He pulled away quickly and in that moment she collapsed. His senses went on high alert and the need to make her feel better was burrowing itself under his skin.

 _Save her! Save her! Make the little Omega feel better!_ The voice inside his head screamed.

He shook the thought away and fled because he had no right to lay one finger on her. The way his body had reacted made him sick to his stomach and he escaped into his house slamming his back against the door noting when she was gone.

His mind still screamed to go after her and get her through her heat. There was just no fucking way in hell he would rob a sixteen-year-old girl of her innocence. She seemed strong; there were ways she could get through it on her own without the help of an Alpha. Dirty thoughts entered his mind and he growled for them to go away.

 She's only sixteen! He warred with himself, grabbing the whiskey bottle off his coffee table and chugged enjoying the harsh burn. With trembling fingers, he fished his cigarettes out of his back pocket, sat down, and smoked one as if his life depended on it.

He was already twenty-seven and understood the implications of that. He had his chance with this life, but he had fucked it all up winding up in prison at the age of eighteen for drug charges pertaining to cocaine. He was sentenced to up to four years in state prison. Upon being released he was left with scars not only on the outside but the inside as well. There were friends he had on the inside that were murdered in cold blood by guards and he had only gotten lucky because he was larger than them so they didn't mess with him.

Ever since he was a young boy he had always been a head taller than all his friends, it's why he was always the one sent into liquor stores to test his luck. He had the height of a man and the body of a professional fighter, the two things mixed together allowed him to buy porno magazines, cigarettes, and even sometimes booze for his comrades.

He was a rambunctious teenager that threw his mother through endless loops and his father wanted nothing to do with him. It's no wonder why he entered the land of drugs and once he wound up in prison he was disowned. Getting out of prison was tough, he was a janitor for some time, but then an Omega who was much too young began to fancy him, and refused to take her suppressants. He was blamed for riling her up even though he never returned her desires, but he was fired anyway.

The next job he had was as a busboy and things were going well for him until a couple Alpha's decided to give him trouble. He ended up getting into a fight with them and was fired instantly. After that he gave up on trying to work, he found this rundown house and bought it deciding to spend the rest of his days being a hermit. He was sly even with his massive height and build if he needed supplies he would enter a store, steal a couple things, and be gone in the next instant. No one noticed him surprisingly and that made him feel like shit even though he understood that getting caught was not something he wanted.

Cigarettes and liquor were the hardest things to steal, but if there was a will there was a way and he always was able to get what he wanted.

That girl didn't understand what was happening to her and even though he didn't know anything about her he hoped she would be okay.

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Far From Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo can't get Rey out of his mind and hates himself for it. When Rey and Kylo see each other once again, she finds out a secret that he didn't want anyone to know. Learning the truth makes her worry about him...she wants to help him...but what can she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and to all who left Kudos it means a lot :)  
> As always, enjoy!  
> Much love <3
> 
> This is what Rey wears by the way in a certain part of this story ;)  
> https://www.dancewearsolutions.com/brands/balera/d10690.aspx?position=29

100…101…102…

How many can I get to today? He ponders as he lowers his body to the ground, his chest practically touching the ground before he pushes back up. Droplets of sweat hit the floor as he continues his grueling fitness regimen. Yesterday he was able to get to three hundred pushups and five hundred sit-ups. As he does every-single-day, he tries to beat what he did the day before.

Once he reaches push-up 305 he rolls onto his back sucking air in greedily for only a moment before he places his hands behind his head and begins to do sit-ups.

After he makes a shake out of water and protein gulping the concoction down as quickly as possible. The taste was less than satisfactory, but the only way to keep all the muscle he has worked his ass off for is to keep drinking the nasty combination. Next, he showers off the sweat under the cold stream because he's unable to afford electricity. He was used to it after all this time and no longer wished for what warmth could provide.

Toweling off he tries to rid his thoughts of that girl, it had been days since he last saw her and hoped that she had survived her first heat on her own. Maybe she did acquire the services of an Alpha, but that thought only made him pissed off. He didn't want to think of her getting pounded by some first class a-hole that didn't know what to do with his tiny prick. That whole thing that all Alphas had big cocks was a load of bullshit. When he was younger he overheard Beta's and Omega's talking about it, giggling under their breath about how they were with an Alpha that had a prick the size of a crayon.

The thought of that girl being with a guy that couldn't even satisfy her made him livid. He hated that he was getting jealous over just the thought of that happening. He angrily pulled on sweats, finding his cigarettes, and lit one inhaling the toxic fumes. Falling back on his mattress unceremoniously and thought of how he could have easily satisfied the little thing. Hell, he was still a fucking virgin, but that didn't mean he didn't do his research. Porn was whatever, he chose to read those sappy books that girls were into and had learned a lot from doing so. He knew where the clit was located and how to curl your fingers inside a girl to hit the g-spot.

He was sure when he did decide to have sex that he would know what he needed to do to please the woman in front of him. When he was a teenager there were girls all over him, but he hadn't been interested in casual fucking or even dating for a matter of fact. He'd rather be hanging out with his friends doing dumb shit that got them into heaps of trouble. Then there was the time he spent in prison, after that, he had lost all interest in everything. He figured he was depressed and his social anxiety had spiked to a new level that made him take stupid pills to try to help with it all, but they just made him lifeless so he stopped.

Nowadays he was beginning to find passion in working out and slowly but surely was remembering the boy he used to be. That girl was going to be trouble for him because she sparked something inside him that he had smothered down for many years. It was like lighting the Blake Flame Candle and now he was desperate to be inside of her if just for one night.

_Fuck! She's sixteen you sick bastard!_

He snuffed out his cigarette in the homemade ashtray, shoving his hand under the waistband of his sweats tugging on his hardened length. He groans in relief at finally giving in to the urge to touch himself after much too long. Even when he was a teen, even when he was in prison, and even after he had never dared to touch himself in this way. If it was out of fear of the consequences, he wasn't quite sure, but now he understood what he had been missing out on.

He runs his hand up and down a couple times figuring out what feels good and what doesn't. When his thumb and forefinger hit the tip clumsily he bites back a loud cry. A small amount of pre-come leaks out, he hurriedly coats it all over his shaft to aid his movements. Hazel orbs flitter into his mind causing him to shudder. The last thing he wanted to be thinking about whilst doing such a dirty act was her, but flashes of golden skin and freckles also occupied his head and he was helpless to it all.

She had been so damn soft, all he wanted to do was press his nose into the skin of her neck and see how she would react to such a touch. Wrap that gorgeous chestnut hair around his fist and pull a moan out of that pretty little mouth of her. His hand began to speed up; breathing becomes shallow as his chest rose and fell hard.

He imagined her underneath him, lips pressing against his as their tongues dueled for dominance. Would she like it if he bit her lip? Would she like if he was rough and dominating, the thought spurred him on and he cupped his balls giving them the attention they desired. His lips parted as small pants escaped him. He was too far gone to care about their age difference or the fact she had looked so innocent with blood drying to her thigh.

His thumb runs over the tip, he gasps and can feel that he is close. Dark brows furrow, teeth bite down on his lower lip drawing blood. Her soft voice whispering dirty things to him is what drove him to release. He growled through the pleasure as warm spurts landed on his stomach. He came back down to earth, huffing and puffing immediately feeling disgusted with himself.

He felt like the biggest pervert to ever walk this earth and hated himself for it.

* * *

 

"There you go Rey, now show me an Arabesque," her instructor Padme demanded and Rey obeyed pushing up on her tiptoes as her other leg raised up behind her body forming a straight line. Padme clapped and all the other dancers looked on with different expressions. Some sneered and some looked at her with awe dancing in their eyes.

"That is it for today ladies, thank you for your hard work."

Rey sank back down to flat feet and moved to put her stuff back in her bag. Phasma, an extremely tall girl with short blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes walked over to Rey staring down at her, a large smile planted on her face.

"You were amazing today, Rey!" She blurted. Rey tucked a loose strand behind her ear and smiled back feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Thanks a lot, Phasma; you did really great today too."

She flushed, "Hardly. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to that new candy shop. I hear that you can actually watch them as they make the candy!"

Rey pondered if she had anything to do and figured her dad wouldn't mind if she didn't go home just yet.

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

"Awesome!"

After both of them threw their bags in their cars, slipping into more comfortable shoes they walked over to the shop. It was bustling with a lot of people already, but Phasma nor Rey minded. They watched with wide eyes as a man stretched and rolled a piece of candy that he combined with a bunch of colors.

"That's insane," Phasma said voice full of wonder.

"He makes it look so easy right??"

She looks over at Rey and nods enthusiastically. For some reason that makes them both dissolve into a fit of giggles. They decide to buy candy with the money they earned by doing chores around their houses. Wandering around a package full of yellow candy catches her eye and she moves toward it. She picks it up to inspect it; it reads lemon flavored, and his dark eyes flicker in her mind. She swallows involuntarily- heart pounding just a tad bit faster than what could be considered normal.

He was nothing like what she had envisioned in her mind. She thought he would be old and kind, but he was far from both. It was clear he was no more than thirty, thick luscious hair that showed no signs of graying anytime soon, and his body had definitely been one of a young man's. Her first heat had gone a lot easier than she had expected it to. It was, of course, humiliating when her dad bought her supplies to aid her through it and left on a "vacation" for the week, but all in all, she was thankful that he cared.

Once he was back in town he took her to the doctor to get her on suppressants. She didn't really want to take them. Why did she have to suppress her smell because Alpha's couldn't keep it in their pants? Rolling her eyes at the thought she caught back up with Phasma and they bought their candy munching on it as they left the shop.

Phasma had to leave to do homework, so they said their goodbyes and Rey went to her truck. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a large man, a hood blocking his features walking in the direction of the hill. It had to be him!

Before she thought about the consequences she ran after him, still wearing her balera red off the shoulder mesh dress that revealed a lot of skin, but that was the least of her concerns at the moment. He seemed to sense her presence because his strides slowed down. She noticed a lit cigarette between his fingers, his black jeans hugged his muscular thighs, and combat boots adorned his feet. She caught up with him, scurrying around to stand in front of him and he came to a halt.

He wore a leather jacket over his hoodie. She cocked her head to the side, this man sure liked to dress in all black only reminding her further of a fallen angel. His features shrouded in darkness that made her have to step closer, she noticed his hand clench, and ash fell to the floor.

"Um, hello," she said, her voice quivering.

He remained silent. She was almost desperate to see his face, but he made no moves to pull his hood down.

"How have you been?" She asked hoping to get a response out of him.

"Didn't your daddy teach you not to talk to strangers," He huskily said. His voice reminded her of what gravel would sound like if it could talk and the thought made her have to stifle a giggle.

He yanked his hood down, arching a brow at her. His mouth set in a thin line and his wavy black hair spiking haphazardly in different directions that made him look almost boyish, "What's so funny girl?"

She waved a hand in front of her, "Nothing, just had a silly thought. So, are you doing alright?"

He laughed, but it lacked warmth, "Why do you fucking care if I'm alright or not?"

She flinched at his venomous tone but gathered her courage. She wasn't scared of this man no matter how frightening he seemed, "I know you live all alone on the hill, your house is in shambles, and you hardly ever leave your home so I just wanted to know if you're alright. Is that so bad?"

 _This girl was something else, wasn't she?_ He thought to himself, her hands planted on her slender waist as she glared up at him no fear evident in those pretty hazel optics. She was wearing something that was much too skimpy for a sixteen-year-old, revealing so much golden skin to him that it was making him shift uneasily. He brought his cigarette to his lips to have something to do with his hands, inhaling deeply before exhaling on a shaky breath.

"Yes, it is bad. You shouldn't want to know if I'm alright. You have no business talking to me. Run on home to daddy okay?" He snapped, but she refused to let this man talk down to her.

She saw that his jacket seemed like it was protruding slightly, she moved closer to him. He stood straighter than before; she had to stand on tiptoes to grasp onto the zipper with deft fingers and tugged before he had the mind to stop her. His cigarette fell, hand wrapping around her thin wrist.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" His tone livid. Nostrils flared as he emanated a warning in his gaze.

"What are you hiding in there?" She asked pinning him with a look that screamed she knew something was up.

"Nothing," he hissed, but still she yanked and his grip tightened to the point she was sure it would leave a bruise.

She saw what looked to be bread and then it hit her. The only reason he was in town was to steal…food.

"You don't have any money," she whispered.

He easily pushed her off to the side, letting go so he could zip his jacket, "Curiosity killed the cat little one."

He pulled his hood back on, shoving his hands in his pockets walking towards his home once again. Rey watched him as he went, her heart clenched in her chest. She placed a hand over it trying to push away the feeling of sadness she felt for him. The poor guy couldn't afford to fix his home and couldn't even afford to feed himself. He wasn't a pet Rey she scolded herself, but still, she wanted him to be okay and she didn't understand why.

* * *

 

"Dad, do you think I could have some money to go grocery shopping?" She asked over breakfast.

He took his glasses off his face after placing his newspaper down, "What for darling?"

"I was thinking of giving it to the homeless." She hated to lie to her dad, but if he knew her true intentions he would never go along with it.

He quirked a brow at her, "The homeless?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of buying some supplies and food for a certain person. We are sort of becoming friends strangely enough."

"How did you meet this person? A male?" He questioned and she knew if it was a male he would ask way more questions than necessary.

"No, her name is Larissa and she's really sweet. We met outside of the studio and she told me that she didn't have a lot of things that she needed. I felt so bad and thought I could buy some stuff for her."

He eyed her to see if she was lying, but she knew he adored her too much to believe she would ever lie to him. His expression changed to one that exuded warmth.

"Sure honey," he said pulling out his wallet and handed over three crisp hundred dollar bills. She did her best to not act surprised, but holy shit she didn't think he was going to give her that much.

"Thank you so much, dad!" She got up wrapping her arms around his neck. He patted her back.

"I think it's so sweet for you to do that for someone honey. You get them everything they might need and if you need more don't hesitate to ask."

"This is more than enough, thank you."

She pressed a kiss to his temple and hurried off to get dressed. She pulled on her favorite baby blue summer dress, sandals, and threw her hair up into a ponytail. After saying goodbye to her dad she headed to the mall so she could pick some clothes out for him. She wasn't sure of his measurements but figured she'd give it her best shot. He seemed to like black, but she thought he would look good in red and navy blue.

She grabbed a couple shirts all in large figuring that his broad shoulders wouldn't fit in anything but that size. As for pants, she stood there for a century trying to figure out what size he could possibly be, he was tall and muscular so that was making it almost impossible to figure out.

Someone tapped her shoulder startling her and she whipped around to see a tall man that seemed to be fit as well. She guessed the gods were looking out for her.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"What size pants do you wear?" She asked and immediately blushed a moment later.

He chuckled, "I'm guessing you are trying to buy pants for a special someone."

"You could say that," she murmured.

"I wear a size 32, but it all really depends on his height and body type."

"He has to be at least 6'3 and he's very muscular."

He strokes his chin and nods, "I'd say go with size 34 just to play it safe."

She brightens up, beaming at him, "Thank you so much."

He helps her grab a couple pairs of blue jeans and of course black jeans as well. She wasn't even going to try to guess his shoe size. His boots seemed to be holding up pretty well for him. She thanked the man for all his help and headed to the grocery store.

 Kylo was a big dude so she went with a variety of meats, made sure to get a couple pans for him to cook them on just in case, spices, veggies, and a couple of snacks for if he got bored with all the healthy stuff. She figured he might need hygiene products so she bought a toothbrush, toothpaste, some Old Spice deodorant called Wolfthorn, as well as conditioner and shampoo.

Once she paid for everything she was elated to bring it all to him, but the liquor store caught her attention. The man seemed to love his cigarettes. She bit her lip noticing an old man standing outside. Nervously she approached him; he didn't seem hostile and gave her a kind smile.

"Hello, sir…I hate to ask, but would you mind buying me a pack of American Spirits and perhaps a bottle of your favorite liquor?"

He quirked his eyebrow "Is this for you, young lady?"

"No, it's for my mama, but she's been sick lately and without her vices, she can get a little loony." Her voice was all sugar and sweet, surprisingly the man agreed, taking her cash. He walked out a short time later and handed her the stuff. He held up a Snickers.

"This is for me sweetheart, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, thank you so much." She scurried off to her truck and took off towards the hill hoping that he wouldn't deny her kindness.

There were so many bags she had to lug up to the door, but once she did she knocked and waited. It opened a short time later, Kylo stood there only in sweatpants and she did her best to hide her reaction to his burly body being before her. His eyes drifted down to all the bags sitting on his front doorstep. Dark brows pulled together in confusion.

"What is all this?" He asked and met her eyes.

"It's for you. Some clothes and food," she nervously replied, rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I just thought that you could use some stuff, you know you are a growing boy," she teased.

He bent down opening one of the bags seeing shirts and jeans; she really had bought him stuff. Most people would probably be ecstatic, but as for him, he hated her thinking he was some charity case. He stood abruptly.

"Take it back and leave me the fuck alone." He moved to shut the door, but she was quick to stop him reaching out grasping onto his forearm feeling all the muscle beneath her fingertips.

"Please, I just want to help. I don't want you to have to steal."

"I don't need your fucking help you little brat. I'm twenty-fucking-seven years old. I can take care of myself. Now take all this shit back to where you got it from," he said in a low voice that demanded obedience, but she refused to stand down. His eyes darkened significantly at her defiance and he stepped over the bags, but she didn't move even when her chest pressed up against his stomach-she still held her ground craning her neck to meet his eyes.

 "I'm not leaving until you accept what I brought you," she states feeling the way his chest falls raggedly.

"Little girl, you will listen to me."

" _I will not."_

A growl rumbled his chest, " _You will_."

She shook her head, "Just accept my kindness and we can be done with this nonsense."

"I'm not a fucking charity case. You can't come up here demanding me to take this shit, so take it the fuck back."

"Have you always been this stubborn?" Her hazel eyes showed her annoyance clearly. Her lips turning down in a frown.

He spun away from her, staring at all the stuff she brought, fuck it, might as well take what she has to offer. He yanked all the bags off the ground, bringing them inside, and tossed the stuff with the food on the rusty countertop in his kitchen. She didn't ask, instead, she walked inside with him. When she saw he didn't even have a refrigerator she grew confused. He opened up an icebox and began to shove the food inside with aggression shutting it hard. He pulled out the toothbrush and turned towards her.

"You think I'm some filthy animal don't you?"

She shook her head, ignoring his accusation, "No, I figured it was time for a new one."

He glared at her returning to pulling out the other products. He stared at the deodorant for a long time before opening it. It smelled like fucking heaven and he closed his eyes breathing more of it in. Tossing it back in the bag, he pushed past her to go to his bathroom and returned a moment later. He saw the cigarettes and yanked them out. Okay, maybe the girl wasn't so bad after all, she had gotten his favorite brand and even though he wasn't the biggest scotch fan he wasn't going to complain. It was liquor after all.

"How did you get liquor and cigarettes?" He asked looking over his shoulder at her. She shrugged; a playful smirk on her face that he hated to admit was endearing and almost sexy.

"I pulled some strings."

He didn't push the subject further and opened the last bag with shirts. He pulled one on and it surprisingly fit perfectly hugging his muscles, but not to the point it was suffocating.

"You look good," she muttered a blush prominent on her golden cheeks.

"Don't say shit like that," he grumbled tearing the shirt over his head and stuffed it back in the bag. He would try the jeans on when she wasn't around.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm just glad you accepted my gifts."

"When I get a job I'll pay you back."

"No need. As I said it's all a gift."

"Now who's the stubborn one?"

"I never said I wasn't."

"Whatever, thanks for the shit now go back home."

He moved towards the kitchen unscrewing the lid of the scotch and took a few swigs. Wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand, he shivered at the warmth that already flowed through his veins just from a couple shots of it.

"Can I have some?" Rey moved closer to him. He visibly went rigid but got a hold of himself in the next instance glowering down at her.

"No, you're sixteen."

"You're not my dad and I just want to try a little bit. No harm in that right?"

Fuck it. He handed her the bottle allowing her to find out just how harsh liquor was without something dulling the taste. She took a whiff of it and blanched. Kylo couldn't help but laugh at her and realized that the little vixen didn't even know his name yet nor had she asked. Shaking the thought off he watched as she lifted the bottle to her lips and took a chug of it. She swallowed, her face scrunched up in what resembled agony, and she began to cough.

"That burns!" She hollered.

"Yup, it sure does," he said taking another pull from it.

"You could have warned me," she snapped.

"What would be the fun in that?" He taunted, a sly smirk plastered on his annoyingly handsome face.

"I want more," she demanded, snagging the bottle from his loose grip, "What's your name by the way?"

Ah, so now she wants to know.

"Kylo and take it easy. I don't want you getting drunk."

"Kylo? Unique name. As I said you're not my dad."

She chugged what looked to be about three shots before he swiped the bottle back.

"That's enough," he growled and poured himself a glass moving to the couch to smoke a cigarette. Her tiny footfalls were close behind. He sank down on the couch and she planted herself right beside him. Her cheeks were flushed for an entirely different reason now.

"I feel good," she giggled.

He lit his cigarette, "You're fucking buzzed. I told you to slow down."

"Hmm, what are you going to do about it, daddyyyy," she slurred elongating the last word for dramatic effect.

"Shut up you little brat," he said around a cloud of smoke.

When her hand lands on his knee he jumped, snapping his attention over to her. It sends a surge down his spine when he sees the look in her eyes. They are glazed over. She’s more than just buzzed. She is drunk. That is not good a good sign. Her tongue licks along her bottom lip; he can’t help but follow the movement. Her fingers drummed against his knee for a moment before they slid higher to his upper thigh.

“What are you doing?” He says, but his voice shakes. He curses the fact.

“I don’t know,” she admits, but still continues inching her fingers higher. He lets out a low growl covering her hand with his own.

“That’s enough little girl. You don’t want to do this.”

“How do you know that?” Her eyes dart between his, her nervous energy only suffices to make him also feel nervous.

“Rey, I’m an old man. You’re just a kid.”

“You’re only twenty-seven,” she scoffs pulling her hand away and reaches for his glass of liquor. She’s able to take a swig of it before he yanks it out of her hands draining the rest. The scowl on her face is adorable, he chuckles at the sight, and it deepens.

“Rey, you’re sixteen.”

“Whatever Kylo, if you don’t want to get laid that’s on you.”

It’s not him that’s all he can say about what he does next. He’ll blame it on being possessed for the rest of his life.

He grabs her jaw yanking her face to look at him, hazel orbs finally revealing her fear. His eyes are pitch black, her gut coiled as his lips crashed against her own.

Her first kiss does not go the way she had planned it. No, this kiss is something else altogether. His tongue demands entrance, she whimpers parting her lips for him. His tongue glides along her own- she moans helplessly grasping onto his forearm as she meets his tongue timidly. His thumb tugs on her bottom lip forcing her mouth to open more for him.

She feels way too good; he knows that this has already surpassed dangerous territory. She is way too young for him, so much better than him, but here he is tainting her. She’s so supple beneath him. So innocent, pure, and everything in between. He can feel her trembling yet he continues to vigorously run his tongue along the roof of her mouth, over her teeth, meeting her tongue once again. When he sucks on it she makes a noise at the back of her throat, it makes his cock instantly harden.

He pushes her back on his couch, pulling away from her lips to gauge her reaction. Her lips are parted, small huffs of air escaping them. Eyes are dilated with lust- her chest falls and rises just as fast as his own. He can see her tight buds straining through the material of her thin dress, her dress leaves nothing to the imagination as it exposes the golden expanse of her thighs and the bright pink cotton underwear underneath. 

The gland on her neck is throbbing as he places his hands on her knees pushing her legs apart to accommodate his size in between them. He reaches into his sweats adjusting himself so that his cock is facing up and no longer in the awkward angle it was in. He grips the smooth skin of her waist moving her so he can fit between her thighs; he leans in closing the space that separates them. His chest meets hers as his nose runs along the column of her neck, inhaling her scent that has plagued his senses for weeks. He can see the gland on her neck pulsating, but he would never mark her in that way. He licks a strip along it though, reveling in the way her knees bracket his hips tighter. His hand reaches around to fist a handful of her hair tugging her head back to see her hazel eyes up close.

There are an array of different colors from blue to brown even some flecks of gold. She truly was much too gorgeous for her own good. His lips take hers gently, he nips at her bottom one tugging it between his teeth and watches as it falls back into place when he lets go. He can’t help himself anymore he presses their bodies so tight together that she feels his shaft pressing into her. Their lips collide once more and this time it is brutal- full of unadulterated lust.

The kiss is rough and she finds herself having trouble keeping up with the push and pull of his tongue. A dull throb begins between her legs and when he begins to rock his pelvis into her she gasps into his mouth-he swallows the sound down eagerly. He is unbelievably hard, the tip hitting against her clit so perfectly that she finds herself wrapping her legs around him grasping onto his corded neck pulling him closer.

She wants to cry due to how good it feels. Her hands reach around to claw at his back, he snarls into the kiss as her nails dig into him. He grips her thigh rocking with reckless abandon against her loving the tiny sounds that leave her. The limited material between them does nothing to dissipate how this feels for both of them; it’s practically like being naked doing this together.

Their lips and tongues glide together to the point it’s almost bruising. His movements become erratic and she can feel how wet she is. It’s leaking out of her, soaking her panties. If he notices he doesn’t say anything and keeps up his relentless pace. Her orgasm begins to crest, their lips part as they both gasp for air, he’s panting, and their eyes are locked refusing to break the connection. Their breaths mingle together, lips hovering over one another. She watches his brows knit together and it’s a glorious sight. His black hair sticks to his forehead where sweat has begun to build; his skin is covered with a thin sheet of sweat-cheeks flushed.

“I’m going to come,” she whimpers.

“Fuck, come for me like the good girl you are,” he growls rocking faster against her.

His fist tightens to the point of pain, but she can hardly register it over the blood rushing in her ears. Her release mounts to the breaking point until finally, she cries out digging her nails even more into his broad back.

All she can hear now is him cursing and a strangled sound escapes his throat. Her eyes meet his after a moment, both of them trying to regain their breath.

He pulls away from her looking at the spot between her thighs. She’s so wet that it’s dripping out of her panties and onto his couch. The sight is so intoxicating, but still, he knows he has fucked up big time. He pulls away like he has been electrocuted, standing on his feet pushing his hands through his mass of curls frustratedly.

Rey stands up on wobbly legs, smoothing down her dress. She clears her throat, “Don’t worry your pretty head over this Kylo. I’m a big girl. I’ll see you around.”

She hurries out of his home, climbing into her truck, and speeds home. Her heart is pounding hard against her ribcage. That was hands down the craziest thing she has ever done. He had looked like a feral animal rutting over her like that, she runs a finger over her swollen lips. He was rough, but she had liked it a little bit too much. She doesn’t even realize that she still is drunk and could have crashed until she was safe underneath her covers. She promised herself right then and there that would never happen again with Kylo even if she had loved every second of it.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on this addictive site called Tumblr if you'd like :)  
> [Here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spikeisinspace)
> 
> If the link isn't working this is my Tumblr page URL  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spikeisinspace
> 
> XOXO


	3. Fade Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo realizes it is time to get his life together...  
> As for Rey she can't seem to get Kylo out of her head...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the amazing feedback I have gotten back so far it means a lot!! <3  
> Much love <3  
> This is what Rey wears if you care to see, (during bakery portion)  
> https://www.dancewearsolutions.com/pdp2/recommendations/d10197.aspx

He's staring at the ads for jobs posted at the local library, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He knows exactly why he is here. Rey may not know his past and why his experiences with jobs have been less than subpar, but he can't deny that he likes the girl no matter how fucked up it sounds. He doesn't want her to think he's some imbecile that can't even hold a job. Embarrassingly enough he wants to impress her and show her that he's capable of taking care of himself. There's no doubt she got the money from her father, the least he could personally do is pay him back.

An ad for an apprentice for a local bakery catches his eye. He tears it off the board looking at the address. Might as well just head over now and see what his chances are like. The bakery is a couple blocks from the library, not too long of a walk. If he does finally get a job he's definitely going to save up to get a motorcycle. He's dreamed of owning one since he was a little boy; his mom was in hysterics when he told her. She told him that he would never be allowed to buy one, but now that she wanted nothing to do with him there was not much she could say.

He arrives at the bakery; it's a small building with the name ‘Chewie's Bakery.' Simple and to the point he could respect that. Stepping inside the smells overwhelmed his senses in the best way possible. A mix of sweet and sour, he ventured closer peering at the mixture of different pastries, cupcakes, and cookies behind the glass. Pulling his hood down he smoothes his hair back to look more presentable still staring at all the sweets that are making his mouth water. When he was a boy he loved sweets, his mom would always give him a couple bucks so he could buy cookies from their local bakery.

"Hello there, see something you like?" A boisterous voice asked. Kylo's eyes snapped forward, growing confused when he was staring at a chest. He stood to his full height and still he stared at a beard mixed with brown and red. His eyes finally flitted up realizing that this man before him was at least a few inches taller than his 6'4. This man was massive!

Kind blue eyes smiled down at him, the man had his hair pulled back in a ponytail. His body looked like a bodybuilder. Kylo was shocked, to say the least. He was used to looking down at people so this was coming as a bit of surprise to have to look up.

"Actually I'm here about the apprenticeship," he replied pulling the ad out of his pocket.

"You have any experience in baking?"

Kylo didn't want to lie, "None whatsoever."

Chewie laughed eyeing the man before him. The scar slashed across his face looked painful; it suggested he had gotten in some trouble in his time, and the clothes he wore looked new so that too could suggest he didn't buy them. His father had always told him to never judge a book by its cover and he would have to just take a chance. The guy seemed harmless enough. There was a certain sadness in his dark optics. It made Chewie wonder what his story was, plus he did need some help around here.

"You a quick learner?" Chewie questioned.

"Yes, I'm pretty smart even though I don't look it."

Chewie smiled, "Well then son, you got yourself a job. I pay twelve an hour, is that okay?"

"That's more than enough. Thank you so much, sir," Kylo proclaimed.

Chewie reached his hand out and Kylo shook it, "Be here at 6 am sharp, got it?"

Kylo nodded, "You got it, sir."

"You can call me Chewie."

He nodded once again, they said their goodbyes. Kylo smiled all the way home.

* * *

 

Rey and Phasma sat on a towel painting their toes to save the floor from any stray polish. Rey never thought that she and Phasma would become such close friends. Yet, here they were. Phasma was kindhearted and hilarious. She was always making Rey laugh so hard that tears spilled down her face. It also helped that they shared a lot of the same interests and Phasma was also an Omega so she was more than willing to talk to Rey about any concerns she may have.

Phasma told Rey all about her Alpha boyfriend Hux, he was a few years older currently attending college. Phasma was a year older than Rey and was going to be turning eighteen only a week after Rey turned seventeen. Rey hadn't told her about Kylo yet. She hadn't even seen him for a couple weeks because she was worried about what would happen if they were left in a room alone again. Still, she did really miss him.

"Phasma how old is Hux?"

Phasma gave her a curious look putting her polish stick back in its container screwing it shut, "He's 23."

Rey nods, "So you're only like six years apart, that's not too bad."

"Why do you ask?"

"I met somebody, but he's a lot older than I am."

Phasma quirks a pale brow, "How much older?"

"He's 27," she murmurs closing her nail polish as well. The red color stares back at her as she avoids Phasma's eyes.

"About eleven years older, hmm that is kind of pushing the envelope if I'm being honest, but hey we can't always choose who we are attracted to."

"We kind of made out…"

Phasma's eyes widened to comical proportions, "When did this happen and where??"

"A couple of weeks ago at his house."

"Holy crap, that's insane! Did you enjoy it?"

"More than enjoyed it…he got me off."

"What the fuck!"

"Shh, you'll make my dad come in here," Rey hissed waving her arms like a madman.

Phasma covered her mouth whispering a sorry, "Rey, who exactly is this guy?"

"Have you ever heard about the rumors of that guy that lives on the hill?"

Phasma runs a hand through her short locks, "Something like he was a crazy person, but I always thought they were garbage."

That makes Rey's heart leap with joy, a smile creeps on her face, and Phasma realizes right away what she is implying, "No way Rey, you like that guy??"

"He's not as bad as people made him out to be. He obviously has social anxiety, but he's handsome. Maybe not the most pleasant person to be around. Still, I like him even with all his sharp edges."

Phasma's eyes soften, "You should be careful Rey. You are still young."

"I'll be seventeen," she replies defensively.

Phasma holds up her hands in surrender, "I'm only saying that you don't know him just yet. Just don't rush into anything. He is a man after all. Is he an Alpha?"

"Yes."

"See, you need to be careful. Your heats are still new and sometimes they can be unexpected. You two already have a mutual attraction and when that shit happens it can make you not think straight."

"What if I want to have sex with him?"

"You are on birth control; still you might regret it once the heat dies down so please Rey as your friend just be careful okay?"

"I will. I promise."

Rey hadn't really thought of what might happen if her heat happened when she was around Kylo. They had already kissed based off of the primal need for another human being, but in heat, she knew that it made her desperate to get off. If Kylo was around when that happened his instincts would be to take care of her and she would most likely be powerless to stop the act. She wasn't sure if that excited her or scared the living hell out of her.

"We should probably get ready for dance class," Phasma says standing up stretching as she does so.

Rey glanced at the time, noticing they had an hour till practice. Phasma grabbed her bag changing in Rey's bathroom as Rey changed in her room. The cap sleeve dress was a maroon color and had a cutout right where her torso was. It was one of her favorite dresses to practice in because it provided her with a lot of movement. It was also super cute so that helped.

She can still remember when she wanted to be a little tomboy not wanting to wear dresses, but nowadays she did enjoy wearing them. Still, she did enjoy a baggy t-shirt and jeans as much as any other girl. She walked over to her shelf where the robot she had worked so hard on as a young girl sat. Sadly, she never did get it to run properly. It had frustrated her day and night, but eventually, she had to put it to rest. Dance took her mind off of it and she fell in love with the arts. Being a ballerina was tough, but she found enjoyment in learning a new move and perfecting it until she got it right.

Rey and Phasma got in their separate cars driving to the studio making it on time.

Rey can't seem to get Kylo out of her head as she dances in sync with the other girls; she ends up messing up so many times that the Padme yells at her in front of everyone. The girls snicker all except for Phasma who shoots her a worried look. Rey shakes her head and Phasma sighs going back to dancing. Rey decides to leave early once again; she's craving something sweet but doesn't really want candy. She knows there is a bakery a block away from here that is supposedly really good so she decides to take her chances there.

Upon arrival, she actually likes the simplicity of the bakery. It has wood panels lining the outside and a pretty white trimming around the windows. The sign reads ‘Chewie's Bakery.' She giggles at the name but knows that is rude to make fun of the name someone was given.

Shutting off her truck she wanders on in, the smell is so intoxicating that she shuffles over to the display and marvels at the arrangement of different sweets. There are so many to choose from. She wishes she could buy the whole display but that would just give her a major stomachache so she decides to go with a couple strawberry pastries and chocolate chip cookies.

"Sorry about that, how may I help you?" Her head shoots up at the familiar voice and there Kylo stands in all his glory.

Her mouth goes dry at the sight of him in his black tank-top showcasing his strong biceps, the wide expanse of his broad chest, and the thin material of his top was clinging to his traps for dear life. Her heart beats furiously as she tries to form words, but the way he looks is making her brain-dead. His hands are covered in flour- a green apron wrapped around his hips, and covered in what looks to be icing. When did he start working here is the question?

Her eyes flit back up to his dark eyes. He looks also surprised to see her.

"Rey," he says swallowing his Adam's apple bobs with the motion and he clears his throat, "How have you been?"

She watches his eyes assessing her outfit, red tints his cheeks, and he turns his eyes to his hands wiping them off on the apron.

"I've been good. When did you start working here?"

"About a couple weeks ago."

"That's great Kylo. I'm happy for you."

"I plan to pay you back the money you spent on me. I know you went to your dad to do that for me and as much as I appreciate it. I still don't feel right not paying you back."

"Kylo, just focus on buying stuff you need first before you worry about paying my father back. He doesn't exactly know I spent that money on you," she murmurs twirling a piece of hair around her forefinger nervously.

"You really are a naughty girl," he chuckles shaking his head.

"I blame you," she teases, but it comes out more flirtatious than she had planned.

His eyes darken, he clears his throat again, "So, I'm guessing you didn't come here to see me. What would you like?"

She pointed at the cookies and pastries; he nodded grabbing two bags, one for the pastries, and the other for the cookies. After placing them in there he moved to ring her up, but Chewie walked in at that moment.

"Well hello there darling, it's so nice to see a pretty face around these parts. I was getting quite bored of Kylo's mug," Chewie proclaimed slapping Kylo on the back.

Kylo flushes all the way from his neck up to his hairline and Rey's face matches his.

"Thank you, sir," she stammers.

"Sir? Do I really look that old?" He asks with an exaggerated sigh.

"No! I just mean I don't know your name…I didn't want to be rude."

Chewie laughs hard, grabbing his stomach, "Darling, I'm just kidding. The name is Chewie."

"Nice to meet you Chewie," Rey beams up at him. He's a giant compared to her and here she thought that Kylo was tall. Kylo dwarfs her, but this man makes her feel like she's 4'5 and not 5'3.

"What is your name honey?"

"Rey."

"This here is Kylo if he hasn't already introduced himself."

"We actually know each other," Rey states.

"Oh, do you now, you must be the young lady Kylo has mentioned."

"He talks about me?" Rey asks, raising a brow at Kylo. He looks like he wants to disappear into a cloud of smoke right about now.

"The guy only wanted this job to impress you," he says with a wink.

"Okay, that's enough," Kylo chimes in, running a hand through his thick locks.

Chewie smiles at Rey, "Those are on the house. Kylo why don't you take the pretty girl out sometime?"

"Because she's sixteen," he quips handing the pastries over to her.

Rey's smile falls replaced by a sad expression, "Thanks," she mutters.

Chewie's smile has also fallen, "You have a good day now Rey."

She nods and rushes out refusing to acknowledge Kylo and his cold shoulder.

Maybe it was for the best that they didn't see each other anymore.

* * *

 

"I got to hand it to you Kylo, you are no charmer."

Kylo scowls at Chewie but remains stirring the batter for the red velvet cupcakes they are currently making.

"I never claimed to be the type of guy that charms the pants off of ladies."

"Then you were raised a gentleman right?"

"Not exactly. I don't think gentleman end up in prison for drug charges now do they?"

Kylo realizes what he just said and snaps his mouth shut ignoring Chewie's intrigued expression.

"How long were you in prison?"

"Four years," he confesses.

"What drug?"

"Cocaine. I was addicted so it was for the best that I sat in a prison cell sweating it all out."

"You obviously don't do drugs anymore."

"Nope, cigarettes and alcohol replaced that drug. Even after prison, I had no desire to go back to that stuff. I was able to get a couple jobs, but they all went down the toilet for different reasons. I haven't had a job for years and it led me to do stupid things, but I figured it was time to get back on my feet and live instead of just exist."

"What happened to the jobs you happened before?" Chewie inquired as he began making the cream cheese frosting.

"I was a janitor at a high school. There was an Omega that began to like me. She refused to take her suppressants and constantly came onto me. She even went so far as to show up during her heat and came up to me deliberately begging for me to help her. It ended up riling up all the other Alpha's and they figured they could just blame the convict so I was fired. The other job I was a busboy, but some Alpha's began to say some crude shit to me, they threatened to pin me down and fuck me so I lashed out.

We all ended up fighting and instead of sending me back to prison my manager chose to fire me instead. So it was an act of mercy but still fucked up. I tried so hard and then it was all for nothing. So I became the man on the hill that likes to eat little girls for breakfast and maybe that is true because Rey is only fucking sixteen and here I am wanting her."

He laughs humorlessly and begins to pour the batter into the cupcake liners making sure they are all even. Chewie sets his bowl down, clasping onto Kylo's shoulder squeezing gently.

"Son that is some bullshit for that Omega to pull that crap on you. She was immature and should have suffered severe consequences for doing such a thing and as for those dumbass Alpha's I'm glad you beat the living shit out of them. They deserved it for them to think they could exert their power over someone let alone anyone for that matter. Being an Alpha doesn't mean we get to go around fucking any willing Omega or act like we're the superior race. Omega's and Beta's have every right to tell us to take a hike.

 I'm sorry that people spread cruel rumors about you, sadly I heard them too, but I never thought you were doing harm. I'm sorry I didn't think to go and see if you were okay up there. About Rey, she is young Kylo. Sixteen-year-olds don't always know what they want. They are still in the process of maturing but don't think that because you have feelings for her that it makes you a sick fuck. Just please think things through and make sure that she understands her own feelings before you jump into anything. I would take things slow okay?"

"That means a lot Chewie. Thank you. Rey and I have already kissed though and I may have gotten her off," he mutters.

"My lord son, that is not taking things slow."

"I know. It just kind of happened."

"She's inexperienced I'm guessing, just please use protection."

"I'm just as inexperienced as she is," he admits, heat spans along his body.

"What does that mean?"

Kylo tries to find the words and realizes there is only one way to say it, "I'm a virgin."

Chewie's eyes bug out of his head, grasping onto the counter, "What did you just say?"

"I've never had sex," Kylo repeats. Is it really hot in here? He muses.

"How old are you son?"

"Twenty-seven." He places the cupcakes into the oven setting the timer avoiding all eye contact with Chewie.

"How the hell have you survived your ruts up till this point?"

Kylo holds up his right hand, wiggling his fingers, and Chewie barks out a laugh.

"Is that why your right bicep is bigger than the left," Chewie teases.

"Probably," Kylo replies rolling his eyes at the silly comment.

"My goodness son. You really do need to get laid."

"I've survived this long. I think I can continue to live without it."

"You know Rey and you could be soul mates. It may be the reason why you feel such a strong connection with her despite her age."

He had never thought of that possibility. When he first saw Rey he felt this overwhelming feeling like he already knew her, but of course, there was no way they had ever met before. Still, he had this strong urge to protect her. Looking into her eyes was like seeing the sun after being trapped in darkness for centuries. He understood she was young, he could see it the moment he got a good look at her that she was by far much too young for him, but it didn't snuff out the feeling that made his heart ache. All he wanted was to be ten years younger so he could love her the way he wanted to. Making out with her and grinding into her was not something he should have done no matter how amazing it had felt in the moment.

Chewie was right she was young and needed to be careful. He didn't want to confuse her. He needed to let her be young. He had his chance and he wasted it. The last thing he wanted was for her to follow in his path. So, if she did find someone another man that would take care of her and love her properly he would accept it because she deserved the world. He had no right to demand anything from her so he would let her go, but he would always look out for her and be there if she ever needed someone to talk to. The little girl had changed his life more than she would ever know and he would forever be grateful.

The ache in his chest was painful, but that's the crazy thing about liking someone-sometimes you just have to let go even though all you want to do is hang on for dear life.

He sighed looking Chewie straight in the eye, "She's too young."

Chewie's demeanor softened and they focused on making cupcakes for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Rey! Happy birthday to you!"

Rey smiled at her friends and father as she blew out the candles. She received a beautiful new dress from Phasma, a necklace from Rose, and a bunch of her favorite candy along with one of her favorite movies from Finn. As for her dad, he wanted to give her a present later.

"So, how does it feel to be seventeen finally?" Rose questioned shoveling a piece of cake into her mouth.

Rey shrugs her shoulders, "I'm not sure. I guess I feel a little older."

"Hey, so I heard that somebody saw that man who lives on the hill actually leave his house! I guess he's super tall, pale, and has dark hair!" Finn exclaimed.

Phasma gives Rey a knowing look.

"Really?! Was he ugly?" Rose prodded.

"They said he wasn't all the scary that he was younger than they thought, but they didn't mention anything about whether he was hard to look at or easy on the eyes."

Rose pursed her bottom lip, "I really want to know what he looks like."

"If you want to know so badly somebody told me he saw him walking into Chewie's bakery, maybe he works there," Finn replies throwing his plate away.

"The bakery?? No way! I'm definitely going to go see him."

"He's not an animal at a zoo there for your amusement," Rey snaps and all sets of eyes on her now.

"Someone is defensive," Rose mutters.

"I just don't think it's okay for people to think they can just go stare at him."

Rose tilts her head to the side, "Now I'm thinking you know what this man already looks like if you're not one bit curious."

Rey's face heats, "What are you talking about?"

"You totally know what he looks like don't you!"

"So what if I do," Rey retorts angrily crunching her plate in half and disposing of it in the trashcan.

"How do you know him?" Finn asks innocently.

Rey's voice is more gentle when she replies, "I like him. We met a couple times and I grew fond of him. So I'd rather not have anyone acting like they are just going to prance around where he works just to get a good look at him."

"You like him?" Rose says in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Rey." Her father's voice startles her and she turns to face him. His eyes are wary and she knows he has heard the conversation.

"D-dad," she stammers.

"It's time for your friends to go," he says evenly and leaves the kitchen.

Everyone stands at the same time, they all hug goodbye, but Phasma lingers.

"Just be honest with him okay?"

Rey nods, "Thank you Phasma."

Phasma pulls her into her arms, "You'll be okay and just remember I'm always here for you."

Rey holds tighter and after some time they part and say their goodbyes.

When she finds her dad he's sitting on the couch, his hands rest on his jaw and he straightens when she sits across from him.

"This man you fancy is the one who lives on the hill?" He immediately jumps into it not beating around the bush whatsoever.

"Yes."

"How old is he?"

Rey's heart thunders in her chest, butterflies swarm in her belly, and she feels like throwing up all the cake she just ate.

"Twenty-seven," she whispers.

Her father's expression turns to disbelief, then to anger, "Twenty-seven! Are you kidding me?! Did he fucking touch you?!"

Rey is taken off guard by her father's yelling, he has never once raised his voice at her nor has ever cursed in her presence. She's terrified.

"No, dad! He's a good person!"

"Tell me the truth Rey, did he lay a hand on you?" His voice is eerily calm now and it's more frightening than his anger.

"We kissed that is all, please dad he caused me no harm."

His eyes were so cold, "You stay right here."

He stands, walking into the kitchen and she hears the sounds of keys jangling. No! He moves past her, but she grasps onto his forearm.

"Dad, please just talk to me! I made the first move!"

"He's a grown man! He could have stopped it! Now stay the fuck here or so help me god you will be grounded for the rest of your damn life!"

"Please, dad!"

He shoves her off and she falls to the ground staring up at him. His eyes are full of pain, but he scurries out the door. She bursts into tears and knows this is not going to end well at all. Kylo was a burly man. Even though her father was strong he was so much shorter than Kylo and she could only hope that Kylo showed mercy on him.

* * *

 

Jab, Cross, Hook.

Repeat.

Hook, uppercut, jab.

Repeat.

He's drenched in sweat, but he continues to do the moves wanting to perfect them. He had discarded his shirt long ago, his sweatpants weren't the most comfortable to workout in, but he made do with what he had. A sharp knock startled him. He warily walked over to the door not being able to identify the persons' smell. He hated that he didn't have a peephole, but figured that someone coming to murder him was highly unlikely.

He opened the door to see an older man, his brown hair was graying. He had laugh lines at the corners of his eyes, a couple wrinkles here and there, but all in all, he probably was a lot older than he actually looked. He was also pretty fit, but that still didn't mean he had any idea why the man was staring at him like he was the dirt underneath his feet. The man was sizing him up and that made Kylo extremely uncomfortable. Kylo shifted on his feet.

"Can I help you?" He asked finally breaking the silence between them.

"What exactly did you do with my daughter?"

Kylo's heart sank to his stomach at the question, the color washed out of his face, and that must have been enough of an answer because a fist connected with his jaw catching him completely off guard. He stumbled back managing to dodge the next blow that was aimed right at his eye. When the next punch came he gripped the man's wrist but wasn't able to dodge the punch to his ribs. He growled in pain, his hand falling away from the man's wrist to hold his side, but that earned him another punch to the jaw. It stung like a motherfucker. He swept the guys' legs out from underneath him.

Kylo heard the air escape the man's lungs in a loud whoosh. Kylo slammed his back up against the wall.

"That was not fair old man," he snapped, "You didn't even let me fucking talk."

The man gasped for air, "You-touched-my-sixteen-year-old-daughter-you-pedophile."

"Don't fucking call me that, I didn't fuck her."

He pinned Kylo with a nasty glare, "You-bastard," he seethed.

"Call me what you like, but all I did was kiss your daughter."

The man finally gained his breath back sitting up holding his stomach.

"You are twenty-seven!'

"I am."

"You should know it's wrong to lay a finger on her then!"

"I fucked up. Sue me."

"I can get you put in prison you know that right?!"

"Then do it," Kylo grunted massaging his aching jaw. The old man packed quite a punch.

"You're not even scared are you?"

"Is there a reason to be? I know what prison is like old man."

He laughed humorlessly, "Oh, you're a convict. My daughter likes a fucking convict."

"I was a junkie, got caught, but I'm clean now. The end."

"You're too old for her."

"I know."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"Because I like her."

"She's too young."

"As I said I know this old man. Stop telling me what I already know." Kylo finally could afford electricity and bought a mini-fridge, but kept the icebox. He grabbed a bag stuffing some ice inside and pressed it to his jaw. He also grabbed a hundred dollar bill walking back to where the man had finally gotten to his feet rubbing his back.

"Sorry old man, here," he apologized handing the money over.

"What is this?"

"I know she's not going to be too happy for me giving away her little secret, but she used the money you gave her on me. I felt bad about it, but she got me back on my feet. I have a job now so here. I'll pay you whatever I owe back just give me a couple weeks."

He stared at the money, taking it with a confused look, "I always knew her heart was too big."

"You raised her right. You're a great father. I wish mine had actually given two shits about me. I promise I'll stay away from her."

His blues met Kylo's dark ones, "What's your name?"

"Kylo and yours."

"Peter."

"Nice to meet you, sir. You sure know how to punch," Kylo laughed pressing the ice against his ribs now.

Peter turned red, "Nice to meet you too kid. Sorry, but Rey is my baby so I'm a bit overprotective."

"You have every right to be."

"Kylo, you're a good guy, but just don't break my daughter's heart."

He left without saying another word.

Kylo stood there confused.

_What did that mean?_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXO <3


	4. Fear of Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey learns the truth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg all the love I've gotten for this story so far has made me feel so alive <3  
> Thank you all of you precious cinnamon rolls <3  
> Much love <3  
> (There will be a time skip next chapter)  
> Rey's attire:https://www.dancewearsolutions.com/pdp1/recommendations/d10496.aspx#  
> Kylo's bike:https://www.bartelsharley.com/inventory/v1/Current/Harley-Davidson/Sportster/Sportster-Iron-883/Base--Marina-Del-Rey-California---7630471

Rey is pacing as she waits for her father to return. She can only hope that they didn't end up killing one another. Just thinking about it is making her sick to her stomach. She rubs her belly soothingly hoping that it will ease the tension building there. When the door opens and closes she runs almost tripping over her feet to see if her father is injured in any way. He sees her a wary smile dawns on his expression and she reaches out to him. He pulls her into his embrace, the tears she had been holding back finally fall.

"Please dad, tell me you didn't hurt him," she cries holding tight to the front of his shirt as she pulls out of his arms to gaze up at him.

He shakes his head, "I may have punched him once or twice, but he's fine. The bastard swept my feet out from underneath me and that ended the fight."

"Dad," she whispers, "Are you okay?"

"I'll live. You and I need to talk."

She nods following him over to the couch where they sit side by side. He cups her hands in his own, squeezing gently as he mulls over where to start.

"Rey, I feel you are at an age where you can handle this truth I'm about to tell you. Rey, I'm not your father and your mother she was not an Alpha nor a Beta, she was an Omega."

Rey's eyes widen at his confession, her heart drops to her stomach, "You're not my father?"

Her mother was an Omega?? That's why she turned out this way.

His eyes are sad as he looks at her, "Not by blood. Talia is my daughter, but she's your half-sister. She wasn't very fond of you because she thought that you were stealing all my attention from her, but the thing is your mother made me promise that if anything ever happened to her or your father that you would be taken care of. Your mother and I had been divorced for many years when she met your father. We remained best friends and worked together to ensure the safety of Alphas. They were being slaughtered for no reason. There was another man who worked with us. His name was Han and he abandoned his son so he could also help with the cause.

He talked about his son every day and how he wished he could be there for him, but instead, he made his son believe that he could care less about him. He was dedicated to the cause and he didn't want to be distracted. He had never wanted a kid, but he still said he loved his son like no other. He talked about how the kid was born with a mass of black hair and dark eyes. He said his son was perfect and it killed him to have to leave. He stopped talking about his son after a while. His ex-wife sent him a picture sometime later when the kid was seven and I got a good look at it. The boy was pale; he was scowling, his dark hair fanning around his face as if it didn't know what to do with itself. He had the darkest eyes I've ever seen on a human being before. He was a cute kid. Your mom couldn't get enough of the picture stating she would love to have a child of her own.

She seemed so sad so I ended up setting her up with a friend of mine. They fell madly in love with one another and you were born three years later. Your mom loved to flaunt you around the office and you would smile and giggle. You were the sweetest little thing I've ever laid my eyes on. When you were about three years old she brought you to the office again. Han had received another photo of his son. His kid was about fourteen in it. Just from looking at the picture you could tell he was a tall kid, rugged looking, and you waddled over to Han reaching up to him. When he put you on his lap, you cooed over the photo on the desk, and he let you hold it. You said "mine" when you held the picture. Han had grown confused, we all had. Your mom just smiled and asked if you wanted him to be your boyfriend. You nodded and screamed yes. We all thought it was a cute joke except for Han. He believed it meant something else entirely.

He was convinced it meant that you two were soul mates. I wasn't too happy about that assumption, there was an obvious age difference, but he wouldn't let it go. Your mom was worried that it could mean something and stopped bringing you around the office. She loved you so much Rey, she would do anything to protect you, but then your father and she got into a terrible car accident. Neither of them survived. It was up to me to be your protector from then on. Han still believed in his theory even after your mother died. I refused to believe him and made sure that you never saw that picture of the kid ever again. I also made you believe you were my daughter and I'm so sorry Rey I really am. I love you so much. There's something I need to show you."

When he leaves the room Rey sits there absorbing everything her father just told her. Her father had been an Alpha and her mother an Omega. Her mom and Peter dedicated their time to making sure Alphas were no longer murdered and they must have worked hard because in this town Alphas were free to walk around without worrying about someone killing them only because of what they are. She now understood why she was an Omega and why Talia always acted like she was such a chore to take care of. Yet, who was this Han person and why was her dad telling her all this stuff about his theory about her and his son?

He returned a moment later with a photograph and handed it to her. She took it, staring at her father confused before she cast her gaze to the photo. The guy in the picture was young, most likely a teenager with dark eyes and hair. Pale skin, his face had a few beauty marks that made him even more handsome and then it dawned on her. She brought the photo closer and realized exactly who it was.

"K-Kylo," she stuttered and her eyes shot up to her fathers.

"When I saw him tonight I thought I was seeing a ghost. Even with the scars, he was identical to this boy in the photograph. I thought I was seeing things. I asked him a question and before I knew it I was swinging and then on my back in disbelief. I was sure that it couldn't possibly be him, but his mannerisms and the way he talked were so much like Han it was crazy. His eyes reminded me so much of Han too, even though Han's were green there was no mistaking this was the son he had talked so much about. It's no coincidence that you wound up meeting him. Han had been right you two are soul mates destined to be together."

"How could that be possible?"

He shoves his hands into his pockets, "It's hard to describe. Your mom and I loved each other but we never had this need to be around each other. Her and your father were soul mates. When you first met Kylo what did you feel?"

"I felt like I knew him. I couldn't get him out of my head after that day."

"He confessed that he liked you. I can tell he's warring with himself about the age difference, but that's just the thing with soul mates, sometimes it doesn't let you get to decide who you wind up being connected to."

"You're my dad," she says with finality.

"I always will be your dad."

"Then nothing else matters right? All the secrets they don't have to define the now right?"

She sees tears prick at the corner of his eyes, "I was so scared I was going to lose you when I told you I wasn't really your father."

She jumps to her feet wrapping her arms around his midsection, "You will always be my dad. I love you."

He grasped onto the back of her head pulling her tight to him, his voice was choked up with emotion when he talked, "I love you so much, Rey."

"You saved so many Alphas dad, you really are a hero."

"I did my best. We live in an age where they will no longer go extinct. Rey, about Kylo I know I can't keep you away from him and it's not like I want to, but you are still so young I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret."

"I really do like him dad, but I know what you're saying and I know I need to be careful. He is a man and I'm still just a teenager."

"You should get some sleep darling."

Rey nods, "Thank you for telling me the truth dad."

"Thank you for accepting it and for forgiving me."

Rey smiles and heads off to bed. Peter slumps down onto the couch, grabbing his phone he dials a phone number. It rings a couple times until a gruff voice is on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Han, it's Peter."

"Peter? Hey, how have you been?"

"I've been good. I hope you've been well."

"I've been alright. So, what has brought you to call me at such a late hour?"

"Your son is alive."

The other end of the line is eerily quiet until Han speaks again, "How do you know this?"

"I saw him less than an hour ago. You were right Han. Rey and Kylo are soul mates."

"They met each other?" He says incredulously.

"Yes, they even kissed," Peter sighs.

"She is seventeen right?"

"Yes, turned seventeen today and told me about Kylo. I kind of punched him until he kicked my feet out from underneath me. He's so fucking tall Han and he acts like you. He's definitely your son. He has scars though; they look like they were painful."

"Damn, I can't believe he's alive. I was sure he was killed in prison. That's what Leia told me."

"Well, she lied. You know she disowned him when he was eighteen so it makes sense as to why she didn't tell you the truth."

"It's best if he doesn't know about me. I don't think he'd be too fond in seeing his father ever again."

"You never know that. Rey wasn't upset when I told her I wasn't her real father."

"Rey loves you and you raised her. I didn't raise Kylo. I was barely in his life before I abandoned him. So, they kissed huh?"

"That's what they both said, but I wouldn't be surprised if they dry humped one another," Peter laughs.

Han barks out a laugh on the other end, "Oh god that is one image I'd rather not have in my head."

"Rey's face gives her deceit away unlike Kylo who could probably lie to anyone and get away with it."

They are both laughing their asses off at this point and Peter quiets down so he doesn't wake up Rey.

"Kylo's a lot older than her."

Peter runs a hand through his hair, "I know, but what can I do she likes him, he likes her. I just don't want her to rush into things and wind up getting her heart broken."

"From what I heard from his mother Kylo was never one to be around ladies. He probably won't even know what to do with himself when it comes to Rey. I guess you'll just have to let them decide what to do."

"That's true. Han you should come to visit him."

"Maybe I will."

"It was nice talking to you."

"Likewise. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye my friend."

They hung up and Peter laid back on the couch letting sleep wash over him.

* * *

 

Kylo places the cookies behind the display in their respective places when the bell chimes. He stands up straight brushing some sugar off on his apron. There are two teenagers standing before him gawking at him. The girl is tiny, black hair, brown eyes, and staring at him like she's never seen another human before. The boy is also dark haired and eyed, but his expression is a little less obvious. He stares openly until Kylo's eyes meet his and suddenly he's tearing his attention away to look at the sweets.

The girl looks like she's searing Kylo to memory. He tilts his head to the side, "What can I get for you today?" He asks.

The boy answers for the girl that seems to have gone mute in his presence, "I would like two red velvet cupcakes please." He notices the boys' voice has a tremor to it and fumbles to take money out of his wallet.

Kylo places the two cupcakes in tiny holders made just for them and places them on the counter, "Five dollars please."

The boy hands a five dollar bill to Kylo and starts when he feels Kylo's calloused fingertips touch his own. The boy blushes hard and Kylo has to stifle a laugh.

"You're Kylo right?" The girl finally questions him.

"Yes."

"So you're the one that Rey likes so much." Her hands are on her hips and she's giving him a once over.

"You're friends of Rey?" He asks placing the money in the cash register.

"Yup, we've all know each other since grade school."

"That's a long time."

"Sure is. You know there were a lot of stories that you preyed on little girls and Rey is technically still a child. You do understand what that makes you right?" When he shifts his eyes to hers he sees disdain vivid in them.

"Rose, stop," her friend hisses at her.

"What does that make me?" Kylo insists arching a brow at her as he crosses his arms over his chest staring down at the tiny girl.

"A pedophile," she declares and it feels like someone just stabbed him in the back. He was tired of being called that.

"I'm not a fucking pedophile," he growls.

"How old are you hm? Thirty? She's seventeen! That makes you a pedophile!"

Kylo drops his arms to his side, he can feel the nerve under his left eye twitching, and he feels like he's about ready to erupt until Chewie walks out. He finds it funny when Rose's eyes widen when she sees Chewie.

"Did you just call this man a pedophile young one?" Chewie demands more than asks.

She sputters, trying to find words, "I-It was a joke," she laughs nervously.

"Didn't sound like a joke and if it was then it's not very funny. You can't go around just saying that to people. I think it's best for you two to leave."

Finn grasps onto Rose's arm, he apologizes as he grabs the cupcakes and scurries out.

"I'm sorry that I lost my cool," Kylo says staring at the ground.

"I understand why you did. Just don't let those children get to you."

Kylo nods, "Would you mind if I head out please?"

"That's fine son. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Chewie."

He moves to gather his stuff, placing his apron back where it belongs and takes off in the direction of the spot where he saw a motorcycle for sale parked outside of a dance studio. He's happy when he sees it and inspects it further. It was brand new, a 2018 Harley Davidson Sportster Iron 883. He couldn't believe that anyone would want to sell this bad boy, but it was his lucky day. It was beautiful matching his ebony locks almost like it was made just for him. He writes the number down on a piece of paper that he asked of Chewie. He pushes it into his jacket about to head home until movement out of the corner of his eye catches his attention.

He turns to see a bunch of dancers moving in perfect harmony with one another and realizes Rey is leading the dance. She looks incredible.

Rey moves to the beat of the song, she's wearing her teal mesh dress with a half skirt that makes her look so elegant as she does the splits in the air. When the music comes to an end she hears a bunch of the girls starting to whisper staring at the figure on the street next to a motorcycle. She looks over and sees that its Kylo. She's shocked, to say the least. He's wearing such a forlorn expression that her heart leaps in her chest desperate to wipe that look off his face and replace it with a smile just for her.

She doesn't know what possesses her to run outside still in her attire that reveals way too much to the eye. Her bottom portion is just a leotard and she didn't wear tights so all her golden skin is available for his viewing pleasure. She feels breathless as she stands on the curb as he remains on the street. She's still shorter than him even though the curb gives her extra height.

"Kylo, what are you doing here?" She inquires searching his face to see if he really was here just to see her.

He nods at the motorcycle for sale, "Thought I'd buy myself a mode of transportation."

Her smile falls, "Oh that makes sense."

"I'm happy that it led me to see you though. You are an amazing dancer."

She flushes bright red at his praise, "Thank you. I'm happy to see you too Kylo."

"How long have you been dancing for?"

"Since I was about ten."

"It shows. I can only imagine how good you'll be a couple years from now."

She shrugs her shoulders, "Hopefully amazing."

He chuckles, "You're already amazing."

"Kylo, I'm sorry about my dad punching you."

"I deserved it." His dark eyes meet hers. She watches them dilate as she feels a strong need to delve her fingers in his thick locks and drag her lips across his own.

"Kylo I miss you."

He steps forward reaching out with a trembling hand he grips her chin between his thumb and forefinger, "I missed you too."

She knows the girls inside the studio are going to have a hay day over this, but she can careless when Kylo is looking at her like he wants to memorize every part of her body with his tongue.

"I know I'm young Kylo, but I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

He nods, a tiny smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, "I know. Rey, as much as I want to be with you I just don't think it's right for me to do so when you're underage."

His thumb strokes her jaw, she presses into the touch, "So when I'm eighteen then everything will just be okay? It doesn't make sense Kylo."

"I don't think it will ever be okay. It's just I don't want to take away your chance of living a normal life, having friends, going to college, dancing, or even finding a boyfriend that's your age," he growls out the last portion. His eyes flash with irritation and she knows he would never be able to handle the thought of another guy touching her.

"So you would be fine with me dating other people?" She challenges.

"Of course I wouldn't be fine with it, but I'm twenty-seven. I had my chance and I'm not going to take yours away. You are so talented and smart. You can get into an Ivy league like it was nothing or go to Julliard or some shit. You have so much life ahead of you."

"I want to be with you Kylo."

He shakes his head, "You can't decide that right now. I won't let you. I'm sorry Rey."

He lets go of her, a sad smile adorns his face, and then he's walking away from her his tall form escaping out of sight. She doesn't realize tears have begun to fall down her face until she snaps out of her daze. Stepping back inside the studio all eyes are on her.

"Was that your boyfriend? Kind of scary looking," one girl snickers.

"Yeah, that scar was gnarly right??" Another one chimes in.

"Enough," Padme declares and commands all the girls to fall back in line to begin the dance once again.

Rey does the dance with the girls, but her heart isn't in it. She can't wait to go home.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXO <3  
> Sorry for short chapter!


	5. Far From Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been six years since Rey and Kylo have seen each other...  
> Things have changed and now when they are face to face with each other again there's nothing Kylo can do...she's no longer his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, I'm already working on the next chapter so that will probably be out later tonight or early tomorrow <3  
> As always thank you for reading <3  
> There have been some changes to this chapter and the next one. I'm sorry for any confusion it may bring! 
> 
> Much love <3

The blaring of an alarm echoes in the small room.

"Would you shut the fuck up," Kylo mutters still half asleep as he tries to locate his phone without having to get out of bed. Finally, he grasps onto it and turns the alarm off pressing his face into the pillow letting out a little growl because he knows he can't go back to sleep. His trainer would be pissed if he wasn't there by 6:30 and he'd rather not have to do 700 pushups versus the 500 he's comfortable with.

Pushing the sheets off his large frame, he steps onto the wood floor grumbling under his breath as he walks into his bathroom to turn on the shower. He waits for it to get warm gripping the countertop as he stares at himself. His black hair is a couple inches shy of reaching his shoulders, dark eyes stare back at him. He traces the large scar he received from his days in prison. It trails all the way down to his collarbone and cuts off right before his right pec. Where there used to be pale skin is now covered with ink racing down both arms. It's an array of different patterns, blues, reds, and black to set off all the color.

He never thought he'd be the type to get tattoos, but once he started getting the money to buy things he could afford he figured why the hell not. Stepping into the shower he ponders his past and how far he's come in the past six years. Her hazel eyes flit in his mind and he pushes them away scrubbing his body vigorously.

It was a week after he told Rey to live her best life that she was offered a spot at a prestigious dance company. She would be able to perform all around the world. He can still remember her begging him to tell her to stay, it had broken his heart, but he knew that this opportunity only came once in a lifetime so he told her to go. He let her go because he was not going to be the guy to hold back someone he cared about from living her dream. She was gone the next day.

Kylo was miserable for a good year before he decided that it was time to figure out a career. He left the town he had lived in for much too long promising to stay in contact with Chewie and left for the city. He found a grungy apartment, found a job in construction, and worked his ass off doing that for a year until he passed by a gym. It read Boxing and MMA in big red letters. He wound up inside the spacious building where a ton of people was perfecting their art.

The owner saw him and was thrilled when he looked at his frame. He immediately helped Kylo get signed up and from that day on Kylo trained every-single-day in MMA. After training relentlessly for three years he made his debut and won the fight in the first round within two minutes with a knockout. From that day on he was able to win all of his fights and now he fought professionally. It was a grueling regimen he was forced to keep to, but he did it because he had nothing better to do.

Over the years he had a couple relationships that did work for a while and the sex had been decent, but in the end, they went their separate ways on mutual terms. He wanted to make things work. One of the woman he was with had been a sweetheart and he thought that they would work. She wanted children though and at that time Kylo just hadn't been ready. He eventually would have wanted them with her, but she didn't want to wait so that's how that relationship came to an end about a year ago. After that, he concentrated on fighting.

His phone rang, he turned off the shower and quickly dried off getting to his phone in the nick of time.

"Hello?"

"Son, it's your dad."

He met his dad a few years back. He wasn't sure how the guy found him and he wasn't too happy to see him at first, but figured even though his dad had been a first-class dickhole for leaving him-he just didn't have the heart to write his dad off. It took a lot of balls to forgive him. Their relationship was strained at first, but eventually, they warmed up to each other and nowadays they got along pretty well.

"Hey dad, you're calling pretty early. What's up?"

"Just wanted to make sure you still have those tickets for my friend and me."

Kylo rolled his eyes. He had made sure to secure that his dad and "friend" had tickets over two months ago. He had told this to his dad many times, but the old man was a worrier.

"Yes, dad. They will be at the box office for you, just tell them you're my dad and you won't have to wait in line."

"Thanks, son. I'm really excited to finally see one of your fights up close instead of just on the television."

"Yeah, I'm happy you're going to be there dad."

"You've been okay?"

"Yup."

"Kylo, I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, dad," he whispered and ran a hand through his thick locks.

"I know it's been tough since you found out about Rey."

"I could care fucking less dad."

Han chuckles, "You sure sound like you don't care."

"She's getting married. Who cares."

"Kylo, she sent you an invitation."

"I know and I threw it in the trash. I'm not going."

"Son, just think about it okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll think about it, but I have to get to the gym I'll talk to you later dad."

"Bye son see you Saturday."

They hung up and Kylo felt like punching a wall but knew that would be stupid. He had been anticipating this fight for some time. The last thing he needed was a broken hand. He angrily stuffed his gym shorts and tank-top into his backpack. When he found out Rey was getting married he didn't take it so well. He drank way too much and the next morning his trainer showed him no mercy. He ended up puking all over the arena. People laughed at his misery except for the janitor that muttered in another language probably cussing him out.

He didn't throw away the invitation. He burned that motherfucker.

As if he would ever go to that shit.

He finished getting dressed, heading out the door to his motorcycle. He tugged his helmet on, put the key in the monster, and began the ride to the gym. Upon arrival, there were only a couple of people inside.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," a honeyed voice said.

He looked over his shoulder to see Kira, she was a beautiful woman that had reminded him of Rey. It was probably why he allowed her to suck his cock when he was drunk, but he had refused to go farther with her. He wasn't an asshole though, he got her off too to repay the favor. She had long brown hair that was currently up in a ponytail, hazel eyes, and tan skin. He hated the fact she looked similar to Rey. Her personality was completely different though. She was kind of a bitch.

"I always wake up on the wrong side," he deadpans and continues on his path to the locker-room.

"I can help with that if you'd like," Kira says suggestively coming up beside him.

"Not interested."

"You were that one night."

"I was drunk and you looked like someone I used to know."

"You're a fucking asshole, did you know that?"

He pins her with a dark look that makes her tuck her tail between her legs and run back to the bag she was working on.

After changing he met up with his trainer Snoke who was already waiting in the arena for him. Snoke was an older man that was so wrinkly that Kylo couldn't tell where his chin began and ended. He was not Kylo's favorite person in the world- if he was being honest he hated the prick, but Snoke had helped Kylo be successful so he owed him for that.

"Get those hands up," Snoke snapped putting the pads up and commanding Kylo to do the combos he yelled.

Jab, cross, hook, uppercut, uppercut, hook.

Hook, cross, uppercut, hook.

Combo after combo is what Kylo's first hour consisted of. For the next two hours, he sparred-doing takedowns and Jiu-Jitsu. The last hour was meditation where he got his thoughts together and stretched out his body. He was forced to take an ice bath. He was used to the cold now, no longer reduced to a shivering mess. Closing his eyes her pretty smile crossed his mind, a couple tears slipped down his face, and he sunk down further into the bath embracing the cold.

* * *

 

"Thank you for all coming today. You all are doing amazing. Keep up the hard work and I will see all of you tomorrow!" Phasma declared and Rey smiled at her from the corner of the room where she sat scribbling down designs for her dress.

Phasma had been seriously injured only a year after Rey left home. Phasma had spiraled into a depression and Rey couldn't stand the thought of one of her closest friends not living the life she had wanted. So, Rey asked Phasma to be her agent and the rest was history after that.

Once Rey had completed the dance program she had been accepted into she went on to do performances on some of the biggest stages. She had performed in ‘The Nutcracker', ‘Black Swan', and many more shows that boosted her career in the dance world. Even though she loved dancing, after a couple years she decided she wanted to settle down and be an instructor.

 Phasma was completely on board with the idea. They bought a studio, fixed it up, and advertised like crazy. They co-owned the studio together and switched off when it came to teaching classes. They were ecstatic when it took off. These days they were up to almost a hundred students and had plans to buy another studio close by so they could have more room.

The studio is how she met Ryder. He brought his niece in one day and they got to talking. Ryder was charming, kind, and a gentleman through and through. He had short blonde hair, big blue eyes, and was about six foot. He was built like an athlete, his jaw-line exquisite and all in all, he was basically a model with his looks.

He was a Beta, but that didn't bother Rey. When she did go into heat around him he was unsure of what he should do. He didn't have the instincts that an Alpha had, but in the end, he had made her feel good.

She wound up losing her virginity to him and the entire time she saw dark eyes staring back. It had scared her that during that moment of intimacy with Ryder she had thought of Kylo.

Kylo was the one who told her to go so she did and she heeded what he said. She found someone who she truly did love. She didn't know what was going on in Kylo's life other than that he had become a fighter and lived in the city. Her dad had his address so she had him send the wedding invitation, but Han had told her dad that he threw the invitation away. She didn't want to admit that had stung when she heard it, but it did. She had been willing to wait for Kylo and she had tried to get back into contact with him, but he had ignored her messages. So, she gave up.

Ryder and she had been together for years now. When he proposed she didn't hesitate to say yes. Kylo was just a thing of the past now.

Once all the dancers said their goodbyes and shuffled out-Phasma and Rey closed up the studio heading to their favorite coffee shop across the street. Once they had their drinks they sat down outside.

Phasma had gotten married to Hux a couple years back and they just learned she was pregnant so she had settled for a sweet lemonade versus her normal fancy coffee.

"So, do you feel any different now that you have a little life in that tummy of yours?" Rey asked sipping on her strawberry latte.

Phasma rubbed her belly, "Nothing just yet, but I can't wait to find out the gender and feel he or she kicking."

"I really am so happy for you Phasma."

"Thank you. I'm so glad we are still friends to this day."

"Me too. Finn and Rose are together finally," she chuckled resting her chin on her palm.

"No way! I thought those two would never admit to it."

"They were so obvious in their affection for each other. They even dated other people until they got their head out of their assess and became a couple."

"I guess some things just take time," Phasma murmured. She seemed to be mulling over something in her head.

"What are you thinking?" Rey quirked a brow at her.

"Do you really not miss Kylo at all?"

The question caused Rey's heart to clench. That was answer enough for her to know that she did miss him, but missing him was pointless. She was getting married to Ryder and they would live happily ever after.

"No, there's no point in missing him."

Phasma's eyes grew sad, "Rey, you don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying, can we just drop this subject please."

Phasma sighed and nodded.

Rey's phone rang, she looked to see it was Ryder. She apologized to Phasma before excusing herself to answer it, "Hey babe."

"Honey you will not believe what tickets I just won!" Ryder hollered so loud that Rey had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"My goodness Ryder, you're trying to make me deaf."

"Rey, I just won tickets to go see the UFC fight this Saturday in Las Vegas baby!"

"Las Vegas?"

"Yes, please tell me you'll go with me! Pretty please," he pleaded and she could just see his puppy dog eyes staring at her when he really wanted something.

"Las Vegas is far honey."

"It's only like four to five hours from our house baby, please can we go??"

She relented not wanting the guy to have an ulcer about it, "Sure, we can go."

"I love you!! Thanks, babe!"

She couldn't help but laugh at his excitement, "I love you too. Bye honey."

"Bye baby!"

She hung up returning to where Phasma sat.

"I guess I'm going to a fight this Saturday."

"Really? Where at?"

"Viva Las Vegas."

"Have fun for the both of us okay??"

They cheered their drinks, "To Las Vegas!"

* * *

 

Inhale. Exhale. That's it. Just breathe.

Kylo shook his limbs out, relieving his body of all the tension that was building as he waited for his turn to fight. He would be the main event tonight and if he won he was taking a lot of fucking money home with him.

There was a knock at his personal room that all fighters got so they could practice and get warmed up before their turn. He walked over and opened it. His dad stood there with a big smile on his face and a bottle of whiskey. Kylo smiled back, they hugged, and he allowed his dad to walk in the room. He was taken aback when Peter followed him in.

"Hey, Kylo. It's been a while," Peter said a wary smile on his face.

"Yeah, it really has. How you been?" Kylo inquired as he closed the door behind them and returned to stretching. He wasn't wearing his shirt and Peter was eyeing him like he was more animal than man. It was true that his muscle mass had only increased in the past 6 years, but he still didn't look jacked up on steroids or like a bodybuilder.

 He knew Chewie was somewhere in the audience tonight, but Chewie wanted to do some gambling so he told Kylo he would catch up with him after to celebrate. He was sure that Kylo would win without a doubt. Chewie was definitely the best friend he could have ever asked for.

"I've been good. I can see you've been up to a lot since we last saw each other."

"Yup. Fighting is something I've always been good at so I just used it to my benefit."

Peter nodded in acknowledgment.

"So son, you ready?" Han asked pouring himself a glass of the liquor.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I've been waiting for this fight for a while now."

"You go kick some ass alright?"

"Always," Kylo smirked.

"We should probably let you be, but we'll be cheering you on."

"Thanks for stopping by dad and Peter. Nice to see you both."

Peter and Han left the room shortly after, leaving Kylo to practice on his own. About an hour later Snoke helped him with some combos and after what felt like a decade of waiting it was finally time to fight.

He shucked off his pants, wearing his Muay Thai shorts that were solid black. Snoke wrapped his hands and helped him into his MMA gloves.

"You got this _Solo_ ," Snoke mocked. He hated that Kylo wanted to go by Solo, but he didn't do it for Snoke. He did it because he was a Solo and he was proud to be one.

They walked out together, his posse close behind, and the audience cheered as ‘Cold' by Crossfade blared through the speakers.

Rey stared at the fighter walking up to the cage, all she could see was a mass of black hair and that both his arms were fully tatted. The rest was just pale skin and the lyrics of the song that was playing for him filtered into her ears. Her heart pounded.

**_"I never really wanted you to see_ **

**_The screwed-up side of me_ **

**_That I keep locked inside of me so deep,_ **

**_It always seems to get to me_ **

**_I never really wanted you to go_ **

**_So many things you should have known_ **

**_I guess for me there's just no hope;_ **

**_I never meant to be so cold_ **

**_What I really meant to say_ **

**_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_ **

**_I never meant to be so cold."_ **

 

The music ended once he stepped in the arena and she gasped so loud that Ryder asked if she was okay. She was unable to talk as she stood to her feet looking at the man she hadn't seen for six years. He was stretching his inked arms over his massive chest. To think she had thought he was a force to be reckoned when she knew him-now he looked like he could lift five hundred pounds over his head as if it were nothing.

He was powerfully built from his broad shoulders to his traps that looked good enough to eat down to his bulging biceps covered by beautiful art, and his cut stomach that looked like it could take punch after punch with ease. The dip of his hips and the dark happy trail that was in a neat line made her weak in the knees causing her to fall back in her chair. She grabbed her beer bottle and chugged it down. Ryder gave her a strange look.

"Can you get me another one?" She asked with a sickly sweet voice. Ryder didn't push for answers instead he just nodded and did as she asked. Hurrying so he could get back in time for the start of the fight.

The other opponent had nothing on Kylo's height nor his large frame. There was no way Kylo was going to lose this fight. The referee brought them together, going over the rules. They tapped gloves going back to their respective corners to await the referee to give them the go-to fight. The referee's hand lifted signaling to fight. Kylo raised his hands when his opponent immediately came at him. He dodged the flurry of punches and fired back with a hard hook that rattled his opponent's lights upstairs just a tad. Kylo had connected perfectly with his jaw and was able to punch him straight in the ribs causing him to stumble away.

The guy bared his teeth at Kylo, but Kylo just gave him a wicked smile that made him look insane.

Rey's heart was beating erratically as she gripped her beer bottle to the point that her knuckles had gone white. Kylo was amazing, every punch he threw was effortless, and every kick was full of raw power. She felt a throbbing sensation between her legs, her face flushed as wetness pooled there. Her fiancé was sitting right next to her fascinated by the fight in an entirely different way and here she was getting horny over someone she used to know. She watched as Kylo's fist landed hard into the guys' jaw, the man fell back, and Kylo immediately got on top to end the fight. The referee pushed him off declaring that it was over.

Kylo stood to his feet, her smell flooded his senses confusing him. He knew that smell, his feet took him to the cage he laced his fingers through it not sure if he was tripping. All the adrenaline coursing through his veins could be throwing off his sense of smell. His eyes wandered over the crowd that was standing, cheering, and clapping for him. Some people exchanged money, others tossed back their beers, and couples were embracing happily probably because they just won a shit ton of money off of him. He felt Snoke's cold hand on his shoulder, but he still let his eyes drift over the crowd.

He darted his eyes up higher and his blood ran cold. He went rigid as she stared back at him. His hands left the cage as he gazed at her. Why the hell was she here? Peter hadn't told him about her. That made him wonder if he even knew his own daughter was here. Kylo looked to the right and saw the man next to her who was whispering something in her ear, but she kept looking straight at Kylo. He grew angry seeing that prick touching her. He shrugged off Snoke's hand, allowed the referee to declare him the winner, told his opponent that it was a good fight, and then he abandoned the arena desperate to get to his liquor.

He slammed the door shut behind him socking the wall a couple times, "Fuck!"

He seethed not caring about the fact he left a hole in the wall, he would pay for it before he left. The fact of the matter was that Rey was so close, but so far out of grasp. The door opened and Chewie walked in noticing the hole.

"You okay kid?"

"No," he stated grabbing the whiskey his dad left for him and took a large swig of it.

"What's wrong?" Chewie asked taking a seat on the sofa in the room spreading his long arms to rest on the back of it.

"She's here Chewie. Rey is fucking here and with her fucking fiancé to top it all off," Kylo growled like a wounded animal and paced before taking another large drink of the bottle.

"How the hell is she here?" Chewie's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Her fiancé probably had fucking tickets or some shit."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

Kylo narrowed his eyes, "I'm not going to do anything. I'm going to go to the bar and get wasted and stumble back to my hotel room."

Chewie pinned him with a look that said he was tired of his shit.

"C'mon Chewie I'm not going to go see her and her pretty boy fiancé."

"You don't have to. If you want to drink then let's drink. I'll meet you at the bar. Shower off you smell," he teased dodging a punch Kylo threw.

Kylo left to his hotel room showering off quickly so he could get to the bar and drink already. He figured he would be classy and wear the suit he brought. He put on the dress pants, tucked the white button up into them, wrapped the tie around his neck and adjusted it. The suit was tailored to fit him perfectly so it did nothing to hide his massive form at all. The jacket went on last and because he couldn't stop himself he paired it all up with his combat boots. He let his hair air dry as he grabbed his wallet and headed to the bar downstairs where he found Chewie right away.

He sat beside him ordering a whiskey and told the bartender to keep them coming as he knocked it back and handed the glass back over. The bartender gave him a wary look, but nodded and did as he asked.

"So how do you get away with drinking so much being a fighter and all?" Chewie wondered as he sipped on his draft beer.

"I'm a grown ass man. I can do what I want that's how."

"Hmm, how old are you these days?"

"Thirty-three."

Chewie whistled, "You’re a lucky guy to be as fit as you are at that age."

"Thirty-three is young you jackass."

Chewie barked out a laugh, "I'm just saying most guys your age could care less about their fitness."

"I'm a fighter. I have to stay in shape."

Chewie clapped him on the back, Kylo grumbled under his breath due to almost spilling his whiskey on himself.

"I know that kid. You are a crazy good fighter."

"Thanks."

Her smell filtered through the air, Kylo straightened in his spot hoping that it was just a fluke. He knew it wasn't when he heard her soft laugh as she sat only a few seats over at the bar her man sitting next to her. Kylo wanted to bolt but figured that would draw attention to him so he kept drinking his whiskey acting like he didn't know she was there.

"How's the bakery?" Kylo asked making conversation to keep his thoughts busy.

"I've been thinking of closing up shop there and moving to the city actually now that I have the money to do so."

Kylo looked over at him, "That's great Chewie. The city needs a good bakery. Yours would be a great addition."

"I know what you're doing Kylo," Chewie said rolling his eyes and finished his beer.

"What do you mean?" Kylo quipped.

"I know your girl is sitting at the bar about," Chewie counted, "Five seats away."

"You really had to count didn't you," Kylo grumbled and finished off his whiskey signaling towards the bartender who was quick to bring him another one.

"You should go say hi."

"Fuck off."

"Oh no she's looking this way," Chewie whispered staring straight forward like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Smooth," Kylo hissed.

He heard the click-clack of her heels before he felt the tap on his shoulder that made him go rigid. Her smell was too much. He peered over his shoulder to see her nervously pushing a couple fallen strands behind her ear.

He turned around in his seat, casually resting his elbows on the bar in a devil may care way, his legs were spread enough that she could fit between them if she wanted. A smirk appeared on his face. He looked cocky and he could tell that Chewie knew exactly what he was doing. He gave him an ‘Oh brother' stare.

Rey had grown a lot since they last saw each other. She still had that slender body, golden skin with freckles, and brown hair that was pulled into a messy bun. Yet, she had grown into her curves, her breasts were full, and the red cocktail dress she wore fit her like a glove. She was slightly taller, but he knew he would still tower over her. She was a woman and a beautiful one at that.

"Hello Kylo," she said, but he could hear the tremble in her voice.

"Rey," he replied feigning cool and nonchalance.

"You were really amazing tonight."  She shifted nervously, a blush apparent on her face. His eyes shifted to see her fiancé staring straight at him. A confused look was on his face and Kylo couldn't help but shoot him a toothy grin. Kylo watched as the confused look was replaced by a stern one- his mouth forming in a tight line. Kylo focused back on Rey.

"Thanks."

"So, how have you been?"

"Good. I see you got yourself a man. How's that working out for you?"

She didn't seem so shy now as she stood taller, "Ryder is a great guy. I'm happy."

"Yeah?" He arched a brow looking at her with condescending eyes.

"Yes."

"Good for you princess."

"What about you Kylo? Have you finally settled down?"

"I don't have time for women." 

"Oh so then a man?" She said toothily.

His smirk fell, "No. I'm not into men."

She shrugged her shoulders, "One wonders."

"Your man doesn't look too happy about you talking to me little girl."

"I'm not a little girl anymore Kylo."

He leered at her and she glared at him.

"Yes, you sure have grown Rey."

"I can't say the same about you Kylo."

He laughed humorlessly, "What makes you say that?"

"You're acting like a child."

He stood to his feet, he was right his size still dwarfed hers. People warily looked over as he seethed, but she didn't stand back.

"Fuck you, Rey. You're the one who went off and let that fucking asshole fuck your cunt," her eyes were wide as he leaned down, "Did it feel good? Getting screwed by a Beta? Did he fill you up and make you scream his name? Did he princess?"

"Fuck you Kylo. You told me to go and you will never be half the man he is."

His jaw clenched, hands in fists as he tried to calm down, but then her fiancé decided to appear. His eyes snapped to the man that was barely reaching six foot.

"You're Solo right?" Ryder asked wrapping a protective arm around Rey’s shoulders. Kylo watched the movement with disdain.

"Yeah," he retorted not wanting to talk to this guy one bit.

"You were great out there."

"Thanks."

"However, it doesn't look like you're talking to my lady very nicely. Back off eh?"

A look of danger flashed in Kylo's eyes and a cruel smile appeared on his face, "What are you going to do about it motherfucker?"

Chewie stood up clasping his hand on Kylo's shoulder, "Easy Kylo."

"You should get a better hold of your dog," Ryder sneered looking at Chewie.

"Have at him," Chewie said letting go of Kylo's shoulder immediately.

"Please Kylo, we'll just go," Rey chimed in pushing at Ryder's chest, but Ryder didn't move.

She looked up at him seeing that Ryder was staring at Kylo like he wanted to kill him and Kylo was doing the same.

Ryder pushed Rey aside, she stumbled barely righting herself. Kylo saw the movement and was on Ryder before he could think twice. Ryder kicked out like a fish out of water when Kylo slammed him down to the ground, unable to throw off Kylo's weight he put his hands up to defend the flurry of punches reigning down on him.

Chewie pulled Kylo off a moment later and told him to calm down, "You should get him some ice," Chewie said to Rey who stared at Ryder who was holding his nose trying to stop the bleeding.

Chewie forced Kylo to go with him after paying for their drinks. Rey watched them walk away and stared down at Ryder.

"I can't say that was the wisest decision. He's a professional fighter," she sighed as she helped him to his feet.

"Who is that guy to you?" He demanded but it came out in a wheeze.

"Nobody. Let's get you some ice."

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr page
> 
>  
> 
> [Here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spikeisinspace)
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO


	6. Forever, My Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a climax between Kylo and Rey...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words hurt, people. 
> 
> Thank you to all who supported and gave me kudos on this story. It truly means the world to me <3
> 
> Much love <3

Rey and Ryder sat across from each other as he held ice to his bruised jaw. They had finally gotten his bloody nose to stop running.

"Rey, I need you to be honest with me. Who was that guy?"

Rey nervously shifted in her chair, "He's nobody."

Ryder slammed his hand down on the bedside table, "Don't fucking lie to me!"

She was startled by his sudden outburst, he looked livid and that was not something she was used to when it came to Ryder. Ryder was gentle and kind, but this man was not the one she had fallen in love with. Kylo had always been upfront about his anger issues and that was something she could handle. What she couldn't handle was someone pretending like they were one thing and turning out to be something entirely different.

"We used to know each other when I was young. I was sixteen when I met him, but he was older. A lot older. We kissed that was it and then I got accepted into the dance company and haven't seen him since."

Ryder threw the bag of ice across the room causing it to open and water splattered all over the wall. Rey stood abruptly.

"Ryder this isn't like you. I told you the truth." She suddenly didn't feel comfortable at all being in the same room as him. She eyed the door, but Ryder moved to stand before her gripping her jaw to the point of pain.

"I saw the way you looked at that fucking dog. I bet you would just love to be his little pet huh? So you were sixteen right? How old was he when he was trying to get in your pants?" He spat, spittle landed on her face and she tried to pull away from his grasp, but he was too strong.

"He was twenty-seven and he was a gentleman! He told me to go because he wanted me to fulfill my dreams! I don't know you Ryder and I don't think I ever did."

"Twenty-seven?! He's a pedophile you dumbass!"

"He is not a pedophile! Now let me go!"

"Why? So you can run off to your lover boy?" His face was dangerously close to hers now and all she wanted to do was escape.

"I will not marry you," she hissed.

"You really are just a whore Rey," he snapped grabbing her left hand yanking the ring off with no finesse whatsoever.

"Go to hell!"

He flipped her off as he left.

 Now she was stuck in freaking Las Vegas out of all the places to be trapped. She sighed exasperatedly sitting on the edge of the bed hardly believing she just spent four years with a guy that was just a fake ass mother fucker. She wanted to cry, but no tears would come. Ryder had been a good guy, but he was just a wolf in sheep's clothing in the end.

 What the hell was she going to do?

She grabbed her wallet deciding to head down to the bar and at least enjoy her time until she had to find a way home tomorrow. The bar was surprisingly packed for being almost midnight, but that's Las Vegas for you. She managed to find a spot at a table near the bar and waited to be served. A waitress spotted her quickly and sashayed up.

"Hey there darling, what can I get you?" She was a pretty woman with vibrant red hair, flawless skin, and big green eyes. Her southern accent was thick and Rey laughed a little.

The redhead quirked her brow, "You okay honey?"

"Yeah, I just dumped my fiancé so get me something strong please."

The waitress's eyes softened, "Sure thing honey, I'll be right back."

The woman arrived with a cocktail that was electric blue, "This will get you feeling good after a couple, this one is on me," she said with a wink.

"Thank you so much," Rey replied sucking greedily at the concoction before her.

The lady wasn't kidding after Rey's third drink she was giggling at nothing and decided to walk around the casino. Men cat-called her but she rolled her eyes and kept walking. She was on her suppressants so she was sure her smell was subdued. Plus, there had to be a ton of Omega's and Beta’s around here that were more than willing to please these eager men.

There were so many lights flashing, vibrant colors that mesmerized her. When she moved towards the center of the casino there was even a bar that had ladies dancing without their tops on in the middle of it on what looked to be a runway. Men sat drinking their beers watching the ladies dance their expressions so neutral that she couldn't tell if they were actually enjoying themselves.

She wandered further buying another drink from another bar in the vicinity and continued her journey of the place. She heard a familiar voice, it almost sounded like Chewie and she looked over her shoulder to see that Chewie and Kylo were walking in the same direction as she was. They had beers in their hands and Kylo didn't look so angry anymore probably thanks to Chewie. They were laughing about something, she wasn't paying attention, and ended up running into someone spilling her drink all over them.

"Are you fucking kidding me, lady?" The man exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry," she slurred, "I can pay for your dry cleaning."

He looked her up and down with hungry eyes, "There's another way you can pay me," he snarled grabbing her bicep.

"I don't think so," she nervously laughed trying to break free. She felt a hard body press up against her back startling her.

"Hands off asshole," Kylo growled at the man. The man knew he was no match for Kylo so he left without another word.

Kylo turned her around, "Are you okay?"

He scanned her face, it was extremely red, and her eyes were glassy. She was definitely drunk.

"Y-yeah," Rey stammered fixing her dress avoiding eye contact with him now.

"You're drunk."

"No shit Kylo." She rolled her eyes looking for the nearest bar.

"No, you are not going to buy another drink," Kylo snapped seeing where her eyes were looking.

Her mouth pursed making her look much too adorable, "I am going to buy another drink and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

She held her chin high, turning away from him to march over to the bar that was closest to her.

"I'm going to head up to my room. You keep an eye on that woman," Chewie stated squeezing Kylo's shoulder once before heading in the direction of the elevator.

Kylo followed Rey to where she had ordered another drink that was as blue as cotton candy. She was seriously drinking one of the most alcoholic drinks on the menu. He sighed stepping up beside her.

"Rey, where is Ryder?" He asked the words coming out like nails on a chalkboard.

"We broke up."

Did he just hear her right?

"You broke up?"

"Yeah he's an asshole and I never truly felt a connection with him, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We're soul mates Kylo. I'm always going to be drawn to you. I can try and forget you, but I never will. Anyways I need to get back to my room so I'll see you around."

Before she could leave Kylo grabbed the crook of her elbow pulling her back to him, "Rey, you can't say shit like that and just leave."

"I just did," she giggled. Suddenly it felt like her stomach was caving in on itself, she reached out blindly, she felt her hands grip onto his jacket as she tried to breathe.

"Oh fucking christ Rey," he panted feeling like his tie was much too tight all of a sudden.

He put her drink on the table and lifted her into his arms. He tried to mask the scent she was emitting with his own, but he could see a couple men and even women looking his way. He bared his teeth at them and they looked away understanding dawning in their eyes. It was a nightmare in the elevator holding her in his arms as she grasped onto him. There were two Alpha's that were just staring at her ignoring his death glares.

"Look the other fucking way," he finally snarled. They actually listened. They understood that he was the superior Alpha out of them all.

He finally made it to his suite at the top of the MGM, managed to slide his key in the door, and pushed inside. He laid Rey on the bed, she was breathing hard and sweating. His cock was already hard. He pulled at his hair frustratedly slamming his back up against the wall trying to control his breathing. He couldn't believe she was actually going into heat right fucking now. This was the worst time possible!

Rey's body was on fire, she knew exactly what was happening. She was already slick desperate to be filled up. She moaned when her sex clenched. It felt like someone was trying to claw their way out of her. It was so painful her fingers were itching to touch herself. Her skin burned as she helplessly clawed at the bed sheets digging her forehead into the mattress.

Kylo forced his feet to move towards where she was writhing on the bed, "Rey, look at me," he commanded.

She immediately snapped her attention to him. Her Alpha. Her Kylo. He was what she had been missing all this time and now that he was here-his smell overwhelming her senses she was desperate to have him inside of her.

"Kylo please, I need you," she whimpered.

He shrugged his jacket off, "My sweet little Omega."

She keened at his endearment watching as he unbuttoned his shirt with long, deft fingers and let that fall to the floor along with his jacket. He moved on the bed, grabbing the end of her red dress rolling it up her thighs and around her slender waist. She was wearing red lacy panties that made him groan just seeing them.

He snagged a fistful of her hair tugging her head back, "I've missed you so fucking bad Rey."

He didn't let her reply because his lips were on hers taking them in a heated exchange. She moved her lips in time with his own and it felt like there was no time at all between them since they last kissed like this. His tongue shallowly thrust into her mouth until he withdrew and licked a strip along her scent gland that made her moan loudly. He lowered his hips proceeding to rub his clothed shaft against her panty clad cunt. He slammed his lips back against her own demanding entrance into her mouth to which she willingly obliged. Their tongues glided against one another as he ground himself into her.

Their kiss became rough and messy as they desperately clung to one another. He knew she was getting close to release, but he really wanted to taste her and have her come on his tongue. He pulled away leaning back on his haunches ripping the lace away from what he desired most. She gasped as she looked down to see the material in shambles.

He didn't allow her to complain, he grabbed onto her ass with his large palms and dragged his tongue through her slick. She cried out her thighs falling wider for him as he licked along her slit over and over again reveling in how amazing she tasted.

"You taste so fucking good," he whispered against her cunt and his warm breath made her shiver.

"Please Alpha, make me come!"

He chuckled, "You want me to make you come then beg for it."

He sucked hard on her clit causing her to jolt. He abandoned where he knew she wanted him most, stiffening his tongue to press it into her channel that was fluttering desperately for release.

"Kylo! Please let me come!"

He circles his tongue around her clit, his middle and ring finger run along her slit, and sink inside of her. He groans around her clit as her tight walls stretch to accommodate his thick fingers. He can't stop himself  as he sucks hard on her tiny bud and fingers her at an alarming pace that has her back arching off the bed. She screams his name so loud he's sure that the entire hotel heard her, but he doesn't stop until he feels her relax slightly. He pulls his fingers out licking her off of his fingers.

"Please, I need you inside of me. I want you to fill me up! Knot me please," she begged.

He curses, tugging at the button of his pants and yanks the zipper down. He pushes his pants and boxers down at the same time returning between her thighs. He grabs under her jaw his thumb and index finger gripping it as he makes her sit up. Her eyes are dilated with lust, he leans in to press a kiss against her lips, biting down on her bottom lip eliciting a moan out of her.

"You want me, baby," he murmured against her lips.

"Yes, I need you so much Kylo. I've always needed you." He can tell she's speaking the truth and it makes him even harder.

He grabs the end of her dress and tears it over her head tossing it to the side. He unclasps her bra with ease throwing it to the side as well. She was fucking perfect he thought as he palmed one breast in his large hand, he dipped his head to give attention to the other one with his tongue. Her head fell back at the sensation. He was talented with that tongue of his Rey thought to herself reaching up with one hand to run her fingers through his ebony locks.

He nipped at her bud, she gasped at the slight pain. He soothed the pain away with a flick of his tongue. She could feel his cock warm against her stomach, her hand left his hair wrapping around the base of his shaft feeling the knot there. He growled into her skin when she dragged her hand up and down a couple of times. Kylo was huge and she didn't know exactly how he was going to fit, but she needed him now. She lined his cock up with her opening letting the head sink in.

He gasped gripping her hips to not allow any more of his length to go inside of her. Her tight opening was pulsating around his tip making him unable to think.

"Please Kylo," she whispers laying back spreading her legs wide so he is able to see where they are lined up.

"Fuck," he grunted at the sight.

He grips her hips tugging her up so that the back of her thighs are resting on the top of his. His brain screams to get on with it and as much as he'd like to savor this he can't wait anymore. He begins to sink his length inside her watching as her expression changes from one of shock to pure bliss. She is so slick around his cock and when he bottoms out inside of her he allows the feeling to take him under for just a moment.

Rey can't believe how big he actually is. She had never felt this full in her life, he has stretched her to the point of discomfort, but as he allows her to adjust-the feeling of him inside of her is pure ecstasy. She wants him to move so bad. All she wants is for him to fill her up with his spend.

Finally, he begins to shallowly thrust inside of her, but where he was so sure of himself with the other women in his life he can't help, but be extremely nervous when it comes to her. Rey notices the shift and reaches out to him.

"Kylo, are you okay?" She runs her fingertips along his stomach feeling the muscles tense as she does so.

"Does this feel good?" He asks worry evident in his tone. His hands have a vice grip on her hips as he pulls out to the tip and pushes back in slowly that she feels every inch of him sinking back inside her stretching her out once again.

"Yes, it feels amazing." It truly does, but his hesitance doesn't make sense. He must have screwed many women by this point. Yet, the way he's moving right now suggests that he isn't quite sure what to do with himself. The confident Kylo with the mouth full of sin is nowhere in sight.

"Kylo, are you a virgin?" She asks incredulously.

His cheeks flush and he looks like he's about to run for the hills. He pulls out, her feet hit the mattress, but without him, inside her, she feels completely empty and she lets out a whimper at the loss.

She chases after him grabbing his wrist before he can move off the bed, his face is completely red, and he looks back at her warily.

"I'm not a virgin Rey," he mumbles, "I'm just nervous."

"Lay down," she soothingly says. She can understand why he is nervous and she is too, but her need for him outweighs everything.

He quirks a brow at her but obeys lying on his back. She places one knee by his hip lifting her other knee over him and lowered herself onto his lap wrapping her hand around his cock. She slides his cock between her dripping folds his tip hitting her clit just right in the process. Lifting her hips up she positions his cock at her opening and lowers herself slowly wanting to feel every inch as she does so. He groans reaching out to grasp onto her hips thrusting up into her. A cry escapes her throat, she reaches back to hold onto his thighs as he continues to fill her up to the hilt over and over again.

She reaches forward to brace herself on his sturdy chest that is rising and falling hard with his movements. Leaning in she nips at his pulse point earning a low groan from him.

"You feel amazing," she crows as his hips snap harder and faster against her.

"Want you to come," he growls losing himself in the sensation.

She presses her lips to his and he eagerly opens his mouth allowing her to slip her tongue inside to greet his.

She rocks her hips in time to his thrusts, their moans, and the sound of their skin slapping against one another is all that can be heard in the room that is becoming much too warm.

Kylo's pubic hair is hitting her clit just right as she grinds herself against him. He can feel her walls beginning to wrap around his cock tighter and knows she's right on the edge of release. Without hesitation, he thumbs her clit as the hand on her hip urges her on.

"I'm going to come," she whimpers and rocks faster.

"That's it my Omega, come on your Alpha's cock," he snarled thumbing her clit in tight circles.

She tossed her head back, digging her nails into his chest as she released a cry signaling her release. Kylo didn't waste any time in pulling out to shove her on her knees. The force he entered her with drove her onto her forearms. He splayed his hand out on her lower back guiding his erratic thrusts forcing her on and off his cock.

"Fuck!" He hunkered over her slamming his hands by her shoulders as he pistons in and out of her tight cunt. He fists her hair turning her head to the side so he can press his lips against hers. He's whipping his hips so fast against her that every thrust is making her breath hitch and she can hardly kiss him back. Her mating gland is throbbing on the nape of her neck. The smell of her cunt is flooding his senses and he knows that she is going to be his forever.

"Will you have me?" His teeth grinded together, knowing he's so close to release.

"W-what?"

"I want to make you mine." He licks her gland and she shudders violently. His breath his hot and quick against her neck.

"Yes! Do it please!" She begs fisting the sheets.

"I'm yours my sweet Omega," he whispers against her skin before biting down breaking the skin and mating them for life.

She comes again screaming her pleasure and that's enough to set him over the edge. His knot inflates, he lets out a loud groan as he begins to come his knot locking in place as he does so. He wraps an arm around her waist, being careful not to hurt her as he rolls them to their side, and cuddles her to his body that is now dripping with sweat. Both of them are panting, he shivers as he feels his cum continuing to spurt inside her.

"I love you, Rey," he murmurs against the place he marked her.

She holds tight to the arms wrapped around her, "I love you too Kylo."

 

They fall asleep holding one another.

* * *

 

One year later

"Sweet Omega," Kylo purrs as he trails his nose along her neck.

"Kylo c'mon we're in public," Rey murmurs unconvincingly.

"No one is paying any attention to us." He pulls her into his body by her hips continuing to plant open-mouthed kisses along her neck.

They are outside Kylo's gym, she met up with him to have lunch, but now he's feeling a little frisky and as much as she would rather not be openly allowing him to kiss her neck-she also really can't deny how much she enjoys Kylo touching her in any shape or form.

"You need to get back inside," Rey laughs pulling away to lean up to press a kiss against his lips.

"Tonight Omega, that ass is mine," he growls against her lips nipping them before he returns inside the gym.

Rey walked back to her car, driving back to the house they bought together right after they returned from Las Vegas. Kylo had no quarrel in moving to California with her and she was more than happy to finally be settling down with him. Six years apart had been much too long. Kylo and Rey couldn't get enough of each other, even when she wasn't in heat they couldn't stop having sex. They were reduced to their primal instincts around each other and Rey didn't hate it one bit.

Phasma and Hux had their child, a beautiful baby girl that has the sweetest blue eyes and strawberry-blonde hair. She's a perfect mix of the two of them. Phasma still runs the studio and Rey stops in to help every so often. They are still the best of friends and when Phasma and Hux need a date night, Rey has no problem stepping in to babysit so they can enjoy themselves.

Chewie now has three bakeries in three different states. As much as he loved the city he didn't want to be too far away from Kylo. They were definitely best buds. Chewie found a beautiful woman not too long ago that he can't stop talking about, but she can tell Kylo enjoys the way Chewie confides in him.

Nowadays she has begun working with her father and learned about why so many Alpha's had been slaughtered. People saw them as animals and thought that all Alpha's were violent, murderers, and rapists. They wanted to pin the rise in all those categories on someone, so they chose Alphas sadly enough. Her dad had been a strong advocate for protecting them and as time went on more and more studies proved that Alpha's were no more violent than any other person. Slowly people adapted to this truth and overtime Alpha's no longer had to live in fear.

She works with her dad to continue to ensure that people understand the horrible cruelty Alpha's had to endure. The love of her life is an Alpha and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him. The job can be grueling at times because some people still live in the past and those people have to be watched profusely. Still, it doesn't deter Rey from remaining a strong force in stopping those people from having the means to kill.

When she arrives home she showers off the day and awaits Kylo's return home.

She truly is the luckiest woman to walk this earth. With that thought, she closes her eyes and dreams of her strong Alpha. The man she can’t live without. Her Kylo.

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Find me on tumblr if you'd like <3  
> [Here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spikeisinspace)


End file.
